Kiss All My Troubles Away
by swivelchair
Summary: It’s been 5 years already since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. Now that they are all living their comfortable lives without the looming threat of Voldemort, will other things, such as romance, pursue? :COMPLETED!:
1. Tired and Uncalled For

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the story and the plot. 'Nuff said

(A/N: I am a newbie here. So please be kind. ;p)

**Chapter 1 – Tired and Uncalled For**

Harry Potter just apparated at the only apparition point outside his house after a rigorous, two-day Auror training with his Senior and boss at the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's really thankful to be finally home. He's tired and all he wanted to do is take a quick cold shower then go lie down on his fluffy bed and sleep all his troubles away for at least a couple of days. However, that is not possible if you live in a house with your two best friends who keeps on bickering and bickering like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh, shut it, Ron! We are not going through this again, do you hear me?" Hermione Granger shrieked, her arms outstretched over her head for dramatic purposes, her hair coming out loose in the tight bun she wore.

"But 'Mione.." Ron Weasley whined, putting on his best puppy-dog look but was immediately cut off by Hermione.

"No buts buts, Ron. I've had it."

And with that, she stalked off towards the stairs to her room, and with a bang, shut her door.

Harry still standing by the doorway, just rolled his eyes and walked over to where Ron was, the kitchen.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked upon noticing the arrival of his best friend. "You look like you haven't slept in 2 weeks," Ron commented while sipping his butterbeer. He grabbed his humungous turkey sandwich and took a large bite.

"What was that all about? I could hear you screaming two blocks away," Harry exaggerated, opening the refrigerator and taking out a butterbeer for himself.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "The usual, mate. I asked her again if she could just go to Madam Malkin's and get herself a new dress robe, one that would complement her figure, you know. I told her I would pay for it. All she has to do is walk in there and take whatever she likes."

Ron shrugged and took another large bite of his sandwich. Harry snorted into his drink. He could just imagine the annoying look that Hermione probably gave Ron while making his suggestion.

"Yeah, I could understand your concern," Harry shook his head in amusement. "She's always hiding under those Ministry robes when she can wear something else, seeing as she's working at the Department of International Magical Cooperation and talks with different people. And even here at home, she wears something that can rival that of McGonagall's. Merlin knows if she's gonna get a boyfriend by that."

It's been 5 years already since the "Golden Trio" as they were fondly labeled back in their Hogwarts years, has graduated. It's also been 5 years since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, a couple of weeks before their graduation and brought the wizarding world into safety. Now, Harry is no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived but is now The-Wizard-Who-Save-The-World.

It was a long healing process for all of them but with each other and the rest of the Order, they eventually learned to cope up and live again. Among the things that helped them overcome the pain they all suffered was to fulfill a promise, which they did during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Right after graduating, the three decided to live with each other in muggle London so as to escape once in a while the hassles of being in the wizarding world.

They have all changed over the years. Ron, still tall, about 6'2", with his fiery red hair but with a now well-built, toned body, is now the reserve Keeper for his long-time favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. Hermione, no longer has her bushy hair and now has curls of beautiful long brown hair (although usually hidden in a tight bun she wears at her nape), has grown to be a beautiful and interesting woman, who is now the youngest witch to be the Assistant Head for the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic. Harry, still with his bright emerald eyes and messy jet-black hair, is now one of the Junior Aurors at the Ministry of Magic and the most sought-after bachelor in the wizarding world (which Ron always teases him with).

The Dark Lord may already be long dead and gone, but some of his followers (the Death Eaters that didn't die during the final battle) are still at large and so Harry, who is determined to get the whole lot of them, joined the Auror ranks after he graduated from Hogwarts. Before one of those bloody Death Eaters continue on what Voldemort failed to do during his reign: rid the world of muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches.

"I still can't see the point at why she doesn't accept my offer. Is it really that dubious?" Ron asked Harry, while contemplating on what to do next with Hermione.

"I don't think so, mate. She's probably embarrassed or something," Harry mused. "Oh well, I'll go get a quick shower and nap a little. Call me when it's time for dinner already."

Ron nodded as he took a large gulp of his butterbeer and took a bite again of his sandwich.

Harry yawned and sleepily ambled towards the stairs to his room to get a towel to shower first before going to bed. Sharply turning towards his room, he suddenly collided with something warm, soft and oddly smells like vanilla. His glasses flew from his face from the impact.

"Ouch!"

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered while attempting to find his glasses in the floor. He was blind as a bat without them.

"Harry? When did you arrive? You look…. Tired," Hermione's voice wafted to his ears.

"Thanks for noticing," he said sarcastically, more to himself than at Hermione.

Hermione noticed that she accidentally knocked his glasses off his face and is now crawling on all fours trying to feel for it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to knock your glasses off! Here, let me help," Hermione then stooped over, got Harry's glasses and placed it on him.

Harry got a whiff of Hermione's vanilla scent, and before she actually placed his glasses on, he briefly touched her face and hair, which was damp from the shower, trying to feel her before getting a good look. When his glasses were rightly placed, he saw that Hermione's hair is not in a bun as it usually is. It's flowing down her back freely. He also noticed that she's not in her usual robes and boring clothes. She's wearing a knee-length khaki skirt and loose white shirt with a pair of white thong sandals. She actually looked good to him.

"Your hair is not in a bun," he murmured then inhaled deeply, catching her scent, still stroking her hair.

"Huh?"

"You're so beautiful without that bun…"

"Harry? Are you alright? You're not sick or anything, are you?" Hermione peered at him worriedly, looking at his dazed face.

Harry suddenly came out of his trance and saw Hermione looking at him with… _What's that? Worry? She's worried about me? _Harry thought.

"Earth to Harry! Earth to Harry! Hello?" Hermione started waving at his face.

"Wha— Oh, nothing. I was… I was… I was just… going to my room… my room… for… for… for my towel. Yeah, that's right! I'm about to take a shower. I'll see you at dinner!" Harry stammered and quickly left Hermione standing at the hallway with a bemused face.

_What happened out there? _Harry thought once in the confines of his room. _That's Hermione, you big buffoon. Oh, Merlin. Did I just tell her that she was beautiful? Did I say that out loud? Bloody hell. _He quickly got his towel and went to the shower to drown out images of Hermione he just saw a little while ago.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home**

_Well, that was uncalled for. _Hermione thought on her way down to the kitchen to try and prepare dinner for them three. _He was murmuring something. Beautiful? Did he say beautiful? _She mused while taking out several frozen meat from the refrigerator. _What was beautiful? He was sort of in a trance._

"A penny for your thoughts."

Hermione slightly squealed and turned sharply to face her "attacker."

"Honestly! Don't you ever mature!" Hermione said upon seeing Ron laughing his head off.

"Oh, but you should have seen your face 'Mione. It was priceless!" Ron choked out still trying to control his laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen counter buttering some toast and sprinkling some garlic powder over it. She planned on making pasta for dinner.

"What are you making?" Ron asked.

"Just spaghetti. I thought it would be nice if we go Italian tonight. Since Harry is back as well."

"Hmmm…."

"You are not getting a taste while I'm not yet through here, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione slapped Ron's hand away from the garlic bread she's starting to toast.

"Aww, but "Mione…" Ron pleaded.

"No buts, buts. Get out of here. Go watch TV or something. I'll call you guys when it's done."

Ron slouched off to the living room, plopped down on the sofa and started browsing through channels on their cable TV. Since the Trio is living in muggle London, Harry and Hermione taught Ron everything there is to learn about muggles, muggle things, clothing and lifestyle. So he wouldn't be that much of a "dunderhead" when he interacts in muggle London.

"Are you done yet!" Ron shouted from the couch to Hermione after a couple of minutes.

"You wish!"

"I noticed that you are not wearing your usual robes though!"

"Sod off, Ron! Or you're not going to get any dinner! You don't like that, do you?"

Ron sighed and continued on flipping channels.

* * *

Harry kept tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get a comfortable position to sleep in, but couldn't.

_Damn. It's one little "bump" and I can't get sleep over it._

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. _It's not like I didn't see her like that before. Ugh! What is wrong with me?_

Finally, he got up, paced a little around his room, threw some sweatpants over his boxers and walked out to the living room. _So much for sleeping my troubles away._

Upon arriving in the living room, he saw Ron snoozing on the couch, the remote control lay forgotten beside him. Harry plopped on the couch, took the remote and took Ron's place of flipping through the channels.

"Huh? Wha---? Oh, it's just you," Ron started upon suddenly waking up when Harry sat on the couch. "I thought you were going to take a nap," he said while yawning. "Hmm… That smells good, don't you think so?"

In response, Harry's stomach started grumbling. Ron laughed, "Blimey! Two days of Auror training does that to you!"

Harry didn't say anything but continue on flipping channels, trying to find something to take his mind off one person in the house.

"Why would Kingsley keep on training you so much when you are The-Wizard-Who-Save-The-World already? You can even do wandless magic, for Merlin's sake!" Ron asked.

"It's all part of the Auror training, Ron. If I want to get into the Senior ranks, I still have to undergo that ruddy training. It's good, actually. I still learn a lot from it," Harry explained. "How's Quidditch practice?"

"Oh, still the same. Coach is still kicking our arses when we can't get his strategies right. Then let's us practice till we're sore enough, we're not sure if we could play in the next match," Ron sighed. "Honestly, the way he's making us practice, like there's no tomorrow!"

"He just wants you to win your next game, I suppose. Who wouldn't? When you're one of the finalists for the Quidditch Finals?"

The Chudley Cannons have been on a winning streak lately. The whole Quidditch crowd is even astounded because of it. And now, they are even one of the finalists to compete for the Quidditch Finals. Harry thought that since the team changed their coach, the way they play their strategies also changed. They are now in league with Puddlemere United, one of the finest teams in Britain.

"Yeah, guess so. You guys ought to be there all right? I'm starting keeper," Ron said excitedly.

"Sure, mate. I'll have to check with Kingsley though. I hope we don't have any trainings or even missions during that weekend," Harry sighed.

"So, enough about work. How is Angela?" Ron wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinning madly.

"Uh, she's fine – I guess… well… um…" Harry stuttered and looked down, not knowing what to say. He's been hitting on Angela Smith, the new American Auror they just recruited, for a couple of weeks already. Only a year younger than them, Angela's quite a "catch" as most of the male population in the Ministry would say. Most are even jealous of Harry since they could see that there is something brewing between the two of them. But after his little encounter that afternoon in the house with a certain brown haired, vanilla-scented female, he's not sure why he's bothering to even flirt with Angela. _But it's only one little "bump" in the hallway. It doesn't mean anything. So why am I suddenly feeling this way? Ugh! _Harry thought, trying to get back on track with his conversation with Ron.

"What do you mean she's fine? Did you ask her out already? Anything new? Goodness knows, I'd like to ask her out – if it haven't been for my best mate to be hitting on her," Ron suggestively said still grinning.

"Well, no. I haven't." Harry said flatly.

"What do you mean you haven't? Bloody hell, mate! Do you even realize that majority of the male population here in Britain would die to be in your place?" Ron asked, shocked that Harry hasn't been doing anything – yet. "She's an angel! Her name fits her perfectly! Long, straight, blond hair; sky-blue eyes that you'd just like to melt into; red, luscious lips that's just waiting to be kissed and a body to die for! And – "

"All right, Ron! I got your point!" Harry broke into Ron's tirade of Angela, cutting off the dreamy look on Ron's face as well. "I just think that it's not yet time, you know. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks. And – well… I just think it's too early to ask her out. I don't even know her that much," Harry finished lamely.

Ron let out a breath, "Your choice, mate. But if ever you change your mind, let me know. I'd like to have a go on her."

"Ron! You prat! You're saying that like she's just a new racing broom to try out!" Harry chuckled while throwing a pillow at him. "I'd like to see the look on Luna's face when she hears that."

Ron's eyes grew to a size of saucers and said, "Oh no, no, no, Harry. You wouldn't dare…"

Luna Lovegood, Ron's sweetheart back in Hogwarts, is now his longtime, steady girlfriend of 4 years. Everyone is just waiting for him to pop out the "question." But Harry, knowing Ron enough, knows that Ron is not ready yet for that kind of long-term commitment. Luna understands enough to realize that.

"Hmmm… I think I'll dip this thought in my Pensieve tonight and then floo Luna and show it to her. Hmmm… That would be nice. Really nice…" Harry teasingly said to no one in particular, knowing that Ron is listening in.

"You're a git, Harry – you know that, don't you?" Ron slumped back into the couch and pouted like a kid who's just been told off.

Harry laughed and patted Ron on his back, "Don't worry, mate. Your secret's safe with me."

"Dinner's ready! Ron, could you call Harry upstairs and say that dinner is done?" Hermione hollered from the kitchen.

"I'm already here!" Harry shouted back. "Come on, mate. Let's just stuff our stomachs with Hermione's great cooking."

"Right you are, Harry. Right you are," Ron chuckled as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

_It's really good to be finally home with my two best mates. _Harry thought with a smile.


	3. Almost There

**Chapter 3 – Almost There**

Dinner was very subdued. Ron could actually feel some tension in the air but did not mention it, as he looked from Harry and Hermione who were sitting right across each other at the dining table. Harry steals a glance when he thinks that Hermione is not looking at him, while Hermione does the same when he's not looking. _What's wrong with these two? _Ron's baffled thought asked. He just shrugged it off and continued with his third serving of pasta.

"You never did change, Ron," Hermione observed as Ron continued to eat his third serving.

"Chur' kukin' 's great 'Ermyoni'," Ron attempted to say with his mouth full. (In English, "Your cooking is great, Hermione.)

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the exact same time that Harry did. Finally, their gazes landed on each other and upon realizing that, both stifled their giggles.

"Right, you're still the great eating-monster-Ron," Harry joked, his gaze still fixed on Hermione.

_She's really pretty when she's smiling. _Harry's gaze never wavering from Hermione. _Wait! What in Merlin's world am I thinking? She is Hermione, Harry. Hermione Granger. Best Friend. Have you forgotten that?_

Harry slightly shook his head and returned to his food. _This is getting really weird. I shouldn't be feeling this._

_CRACK!_

"I think someone's here to see you, Ron," Hermione said. Then their front door opens.

"Hey, guys! Anyone home? Ronald? Are you here?"

"Luna! We're here at the kitchen!" Ron called. Luna, being Ron's girlfriend has access to the house anytime and has her own set of keys.

"Hi!" Luna greeted the Trio upon entering the kitchen. Luna changed a lot over the years as well; with her long dirty-blond hair and big, blue eyes, Luna has grown into a very lovely young woman, still the bright and intellectual Ravenclaw that she is. A bit "eccentric" but she wouldn't be Luna if not for her, well – unique ways.

"Hey, Luna. Join us for dinner," Hermione said while motioning for the empty chair across Ron. "So, how's the Quibbler going?"

A dreamy look came over Luna's face, as she sat down, "It's going brilliant, I say. I'm going on an excursion next weekend to the outskirts of Ireland for a first-hand look of the Horned Snorkacks. They're supposed to be endangered magical species, you know… I'm going to write about them next after proving that Nargles do exist…"

"Uh, yeah. Right. That's… that's great, Luna! Good luck on your… er… excursion," Hermione said, a bit baffled by what Luna said.

Ron, his head down, continued on wolfing down his dinner, the end of his ears a bit red. Harry continued on eating his dinner as well so as not to snort at what Luna just told them.

"Come on, Luna. Don't just sit there. Please, do eat. The pasta's not that bad. It's edible," Harry said, after a few minutes of silence lapsed.

_SLAP!_

"Oww! What'd you do that for?" he asked, looking at Hermione while rubbing his arm.

"You deserve that for insulting my well-made dinner! Hmph!" a smug look crossed Hermione's face.

This time, Ron snorted into his dinner.

_SLAP!_

"'Mione!"

"And that goes for you, too, Mr. Weasley!"

Luna giggled. "All right. I think I'm going to have a taste of this pasta that you made, Hermione. I don't want to be at the end of your… hand." She then helped herself to a helping of Hermione's pasta and, "Hmmm… It's good. Really good. I can't believe you guys just insulted this," she ogled Harry and Ron.

"Why, thank you, Luna. That's sweet of you," Hermione said smilingly.

A comfortable silence came over the quartet as they finished their dinner. After a while, Ron stood and stretched. "That was fantastic, 'Mione. Sorry about a while ago. I was only joking. And like I said, you really cook great"

Hermione smiled as Ron went over to Luna, "I know, Ron. I know."

"Well, we're off for some coffee and a bit of nighttime stroll," Ron said, taking Luna's hand. "You guys wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'll go sleep. Haven't had a decent one in a couple of days, you know," Harry said.

"I'll pass too. Seeing as I have to do a bit of cleaning here," Hermione said.

"All right, you two," Ron said heading for the door.

"Bye!" Luna called.

"Bye!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Hermione called.

"And you two, better behave yourselves!" Ron called. And then the sound of a door closing and two people apparating was heard.

Harry looked down while Hermione blushed. Harry noticed this though. _Why would she blush?_

Hermione started to clear off the table, avoiding looking at Harry. _Why did I even blush at the thought of being left alone here with Harry? It's Harry, you moron. Harry Potter. Best friend. Get it? Best. Friend. Nothing more. _She thought.

"You're not supposed to clean after dinner, you know," Harry spoke in a low voice then held Hermione's arm softly, to not let her carry on with what she's doing.

"And why is that?" Hermione snatched her arm away from Harry's grasp and walked over towards the counter to place in some of the dishes she already holds.

"Because…" She then turns towards Harry. "…you cooked dinner. When you do that, I, or Ron, should be the ones cleaning up," Harry said, looking straight at Hermione.

With a wave of his hand, the table was cleared and all the dishes were at the sink. With another wave of his hand, the dishes were sparkling clean and back in their cabinets. All the while Harry did this, his eyes never wavered from Hermione's.

Hermione sighed, finally breaking their eye contact. "I wish I could do that as well. Just wave my hand and everything's clean already."

"I could teach you. If you like…" Harry started walking slowly to where Hermione was.

"Yeah? But I read that it takes ages to learn wandless magic…" she said softly.

"It might. But not with you I suppose, you're a brilliant witch," Harry closed the gap between them. He's now standing right in front of Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, really…" he murmurs then leans his head forward.

_Oh my God! Is he going to kiss me? Oh my God! Oh my God! He is! He's going to kiss me! He's really going to kiss me! _Hermione's ramblings persist as Harry continues to lean in more.

Then…

_CRACK!_


	4. A Little Tension?

**Chapter 4 – A Little Tension?**

_Damn! _Thought Harry. _Why _now_ of all times?_

A doorbell rang and then, "Hermione? Ron? Anyone home?"

"Ginny…" Hermione muttered.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Hermione shouted and ran past Harry.

When she opened the door, Ginny Weasley stood, with her long red hair tied in a high ponytail. "Hi!" she said, but raised one eyebrow at Hermione when she saw that Hermione was a bit flushed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry leaning over the kitchen counter with the same expression as that of Hermione.

"Hmm… I think that you are quite busy and I guess I came at a wrong time huh?" she asked slyly.

"Too right you are…" Harry mumbled following Hermione to the door. "Hi, Ginny," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Uh, hi, Harry," Ginny said and grinned at Hermione when Harry was not looking, while Hermione gestured for her to come in. "Ron around?"

"No." they both said in unison.

"He went out for a stroll with Luna," Hermione explained.

"Hmmm… Ok. Mind if I stay around to wait?" Ginny asked while plopping down on the couch.

"No," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry at the same time.

Both Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Harry, still standing by the front door. He just shrugged.

Ginny tried to stuff in her giggles while Hermione still looked on curiously at Harry. Finally, Ginny stood up and walked over the front door.

"All right. I guess I'll just be taking my leave then, right? I told Dean that I'll be out only for a couple of minutes. So…," she said while still ogling Hermione and Harry.

As she passed Hermione on her way out, she whispered, "You have a lot to tell me, missy. The next time we see each other." Then she grinned and reached Harry who was still gazing avidly at Hermione.

"Bye, Harry! Hermione!"

"Bye," Harry replied dully, his gaze still fixed at Hermione. They heard the door close and the sound of someone disapparating.

"What did you say that for?" Hermione asked snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Say what?"

"That you minded Ginny around," said Hermione. _Not that I didn't as well. _

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know what came over me. And well, she ruined what I wanted to do…" he said the last part softly, not really wanting Hermione to hear.

Hermione stood there, in the middle of their living room, a bit shocked. She knew that Harry didn't want her to hear what he said last. But she can't help but take notice of the disappointment in Harry's voice as he said that.

Without saying anything, Hermione turned on her heel and tried not to run to her room. All the while, she felt someone watching her back. _So he really was going to _kiss _me down there had Ginny not barged in. _Hermione mused when she reached the confines of her room. She sighed, took out a book from her large bookshelf at the corner of her room, laid on her stomach on her purple fluffy bed and tried to read, but couldn't. Her mind was somewhere else. Or rather, with _someone _else._ And then what? What will happen to us then? What is _he _trying to play at?_

* * *

_Good going, Potter. Now, _you _really did it. You ruined it. _Harry thought glumly.

He retreated back to his room and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He then remembered the look of revolt on Hermione's face when he told her the reason why she minded Ginny in their house that night. He knew then that she heard the last bit of what he said before she marched up to her room.

Harry had a sudden urge to go through the bathroom that adjoins their room, knock on her door and apologize.

_But for what? _He thought. And he might be thrown out for all he knows. He sighed once more. He then heard a soft click on the other door in his room leading to the bathroom, meaning his door to the bathroom has been locked and Hermione must be using it. He then heard the shower being turned on and thoughts of Hermione taking a shower crossed his mind, enough to have all the blood in his brain travel south.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, POTTER! _Why do they even have to share a bathroom and Ron gets to have a bathroom all to himself since he has the farthest room from them? _I should have taken that farthest room when we bought this place._

But he never thought about that before. He wanted to have the room nearest the stairs because he never knew when he's going to be called for work. He usually has to run towards the front door to the only apparition point in their house to apparate to anywhere he must go. Hermione has the same reasons and for that, he has to room next to Hermione and share a bathroom with her.

They didn't mind this before. But now…

_Damn it! _

He really wanted to kiss Hermione in the kitchen counter a while ago. And was it because of this that Hermione looked at him like some sort of a maniac? Why did he have to act like that? Why then all of a sudden he wanted his best friend to be more down there in the kitchen?

_Frankly, I didn't know what came over me. Both in the kitchen and in the living room with Ginny there._

'_Well, one thing's for sure. You're already harboring feelings for her, mate,' _his conscience answered, curiously sounding like the voice of Ron.

_Am I?_

'_Yeah.'_

_Why do you sound like Ron?_

'_Because it's how you want me to sound, you prat.'_

_Oh._

'_And like I said, you already got feelings for her.'_

_No, I don'.t She's my best friend. Why should I be feeling that way towards her?_

'_Yes, you do. You already have feelings for her.'_

_No, I don't._

'_Yes, you do.'_

_NO, I don't. _

'_Yes –'_

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Harry said aloud. "Great, now I'm having a fight with my own conscience. I'm going mad. What is wrong with me?"

Harry rolled to his side, turned off his bedside lamp to succumb to the darkness and started to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hermione steered clear of Harry during the next few days, both at home and during at work. She wakes up earlier than the two boys and goes to work early. At work, she tries to never leave her office unless she has a very important meeting to attend. Otherwise, she locks herself in, coming out only to use the loo and to eat. She goes home earlier than Harry, eats by herself and then locks herself in her room once more, only going out when she's sure that Harry and Ron are asleep on their own beds.

Hermione is not sure why she's doing this. But something's telling her it's the right thing to do. She doesn't want her friendship with Harry to be ruined, right? And that 'thing' that almost happened in the kitchen sometime ago is a step already to ruining their friendship. She doesn't want things to be like that anyway, or does she? Is she doing this to refrain from ruining what they had already for 11 years? Or is she just afraid to take the next step in their relationship?

_But why can't I stop thinking about him? _Hermione thought, frustratingly trying to work on a report she took home to finish. _He's my best friend for Merlin's sake! It only took that one little encounter at the kitchen for me to be having these thoughts all of a sudden. Ugh! I am so hopeless!_

But Hermione can't stop picturing Harry in her mind. Harry in his Auror robes, defining his well-toned muscles. Harry with his messy jet-black hair and tantalizing emerald-green eyes. The way he runs his fingers through his hair trying to fix it. The way Harry pouts and gives her a puppy-dog look when he's asking for a favor. The way he smiles, showing off his cute dimples. The way he laughs, his booming voice infects others around him. The way he –

_All right, that's _ENOUGH, _Hermione! He is your _best friend. _Stop thinking of him in that way! _Hermione thought angrily. She threw down her parchment and quill, feeling it's useless to try and write her report when there are other thoughts plaguing her mind. She walked over to their adjoining bathroom (the bathroom she shares with Harry) and started to fill the bathtub with water. _A nice warm bath could ease this stress I'm feeling._

When she's satisfied with the depth of the water, she poured in her favorite vanilla bubble bath, undressed and slipped in the warm bath.

"Ahh… Now that's better," she said to herself, a little smile playing on her lips. She reached for her wand, waved it and soft music started to play. She closed her eyes, drifting off.

After a little while, she realized that she's been in the tub for quite some time that she decided to dry off already.

"Now, isn't this relaxing?" she asked to nobody in particular, trying to stand up.

"Yes, it definitely is."


	5. The Talk

**Chapter 5 – The Talk**

After another couple of days Auror training, Harry flooed home, too tired to apparate and afraid to get splinched.

"Ron, mate? Are you home?" he called. "Hermione?" _No use in calling her though. I doubt if she's gonna answer anyway even if she's home._

He walked to the kitchen, pulled himself a butterbeer from the refrigerator and took a tentative sip. _Hmmm… I wonder where Ron is. _And as if on cue, Ron started calling from the living room.

"Harry! Hermione! Are you guys here?"

Harry quickly went to the living room and saw Ron's head hovering in the fireplace.

"Hey, Ron. Why'd you flooed? You should be home by now, right?"

"Can't. Coach is once again working our asses off double time," Ron sighed. "So I'm not sure if I'll be home early tonight. I'm not even sure if I'll be home tonight! I just flooed to tell you guys, so you wouldn't worry."

Harry felt pity for Ron. Their new coach is really working them up for their upcoming game that would determine their standing in the Quidditch Finals.

"No problem. We'll be fine here. I don't think Hermione would mind that, seeing as she's always cooped up in her room nowadays…" Harry trailed off, his eyes going over the stairs to the door of her room.

"All right. Well, I gotta run. Coach will have my head if I don't get back. I told him I'll be gone for only a couple of minutes," Ron said, looking over his shoulder. And true enough, his coach bellowed for him to get out in the pitch. "Like I said… Bye Harry! I'll try and see you tonight!"

And with that, Ron's head disappeared in the flames.

Harry stood up, left his butterbeer on the kitchen table and trudged his way to his room. Once in his room, he removed his Auror robes and plopped face down on his bed.

"I'm so tired!" he said, his voice muffled. _I think a nice, cold shower is in order. Something to relax my strained muscles._

He sat up, stretched, stripped down to his boxers, slung his towel over his shoulder and walked over to his bathroom door. He opened it slowly and a sight like no other greeted him.

The whole bathroom smelled like vanilla. But Harry took no notice of that.

Hermione is in the tub, with her eyes closed, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. Her hair in a soft bun on her head, her skin glowing in the light. Harry longs to touch her face and slide his fingers on that soft, glowing skin. Soft music is playing in the background, barely noticeable from Harry's room.

He just stood there by the doorway, completely entranced by Hermione's presence. He stood there, not knowing for how long, until he noticed Hermione stirred.

"Now, isn't this relaxing?" she asked to no one in particular and trying to stand up from the tub to dry off.

"Yes, it definitely is," Harry answered.

Hermione hastily slid in the tub again upon hearing someone talking by the doorway. Turning her head, she then saw…

"Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing standing there! Can't you see that I'm bathing?" she asked indignantly.

"I decided to take a cold shower. You know how I want to do that after my training. You didn't lock my door, so I thought no one was using the bathroom," he replied while looking intently at Hermione.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked while trying to cover herself with her arms since some of the bubbles from her bath had dissipated already.

"What?"

"Get out for a while so I could go change and you could take your place in the shower," she said while motioning for Harry's door.

"No, I don't think I would," Harry said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean you won't!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now, Hermione."

Hermione was startled by Harry's answer. This is what she's dreading. The Talk. _But there's nothing to even talk about, is there?_

"What do you mean you want to talk to me?" Hermione asked feigning innocence in the whole situation.

"You know what I mean, Hermione."

Hermione still gave him a questioning look. "Well?"

Harry sighed, "You've been avoiding me for almost a week now, 'Mione. I don't know why. You talk to Ron but you don't talk to me. You even avoid me at work when I try to counter you. Why?"

_Why indeed? Because I don't want to talk about what almost happened before? Oh, that's totally childish, Hermione. Because I think I'm starting to feel something else for my best friend? Yeah, as if he'll be thrilled when I say that._

So Hermione opted for a safe answer, "I've not been avoiding you. I'm just… well… er – I'm just busy with my work. You know how I'm always running around, meeting with other people, finishing my reports…"

"No, 'Mione. I don't think that's the main reason here."

"Then tell me what then, Harry. Because I don't know any more reasons than the one I gave you."

Harry sighed once more, knowing that Hermione is too stubborn to admit what is going on between them. _But is there really something going on? It could be that she's really busy and I'm just imagining things…_

"Fine. You don't want to talk. We'll not talk and let's leave whatever was said here in this bathroom," said Harry, turning around and heading for his room. He closed the door on his way out and Hermione heard a distinct click meaning that Harry locked the door from outside.

Hermione continued to stare at the spot where Harry was standing. She sighed, stood up from the tub, wrapped herself in a big towel and walked to her room.

_So much for confrontations…

* * *

_

Harry was pacing his room after the "talk" with Hermione. _I think I'm just imagining things about us. I don't think there's even something between us. But what about what happened in the kitchen counter last week? What was that? I almost kissed her and she seems to want it too. Must be these damn hormones. Yeah, that's it! Just these damn raging hormones._

He walked to his bathroom door, peered inside and saw that Hermione already left. Quickly, he went in, locked Hermione's door, stepped into the shower and let the cold water cascade over his head.

* * *

Hermione took out a book from her bookshelf, plopped on her bed and tried to read. After 10 minutes though, she realized that she's been staring at the same page, not really reading.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Damn Harry for letting me be like this."

She threw the book aside and laid on her bed while staring at the ceiling. After a while, she curled to her side and threw a pillow over her head.

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" she asked frustrated.

Finally, after a while, she drifted off to a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

**_(A/N: To everyone who read this and reviewed, even to those who didn't – thank you very much. It's well appreciated. It's nice to know that there are people out there who appreciate what you do. Thanks a lot, you guys! ;p)_**


	6. A Wreck That Is Hermione

**Chapter 6 – A Wreck That Is Hermione**

Saturday morning dawned on clear the following day. Hermione woke up, feeling like she didn't get enough sleep as she should.

She walked over to the bathroom, peeked inside and when she was sure no one was around, got herself over to the mirror to freshen up.

_Ugh! I look like I haven't slept for a week! _She had a trace of dark circles under her eyes, not really noticeable, but enough to see that she wasn't able to get a decent sleep.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she tied her hair into a messy bun, wore some sweat pants and a big shirt then went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, she saw Ron over at the table, sipping orange juice and eating pancakes.

"Mornin' 'Mione!" he said brightly.

"Morning..."

"Did you sleep well? You look like you could use some more," Ron observed.

"Where's Ha – Ha – Harry?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, Kingsley flooed. Said he's got an important assignment for Harry. So Harry might be in the Ministry or wherever Kingsley placed him," Ron replied, still munching on his pancakes. "Have some pancakes. The maple syrup is over at the counter."

"Thanks," said Hermione. She stood up and busied herself over at the counter. Making brewed coffee and finally getting the syrup, she sat back down with Ron.

"So how was pr – pr – practice?" she asked while stifling another huge yawn.

Ron chuckled. "You really need to sleep again, 'Mione. I think a little nap after breakfast will do you good. It's Saturday anyhow."

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that," Hermione replied dully. "So like I said, how was practice?"

"Coach was a nightmare. He had us practicing till the wee hours of the morning, can you imagine! I was so beat up. Only flooed home, this morning. Can't apparate, see. Or I would've splinched myself," he shuddered at the thought of that.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost 11:30AM. Close to noon."

"Wow," was all Hermione could say. She really wasn't able to get a decent sleep last night. She kept on tossing and turning, finally drifting off to dreamland when it was close to light.

She looked down at her pancakes. Sipping her coffee before taking a bite, she said, "Well, this isn't really breakfast, this is lunch."

Ron laughed quietly. "You're right as usual, Miss Granger."

* * *

"Potter, you will be working with Longbottom on this assignment. It's not hard and I expect a report on this by tomorrow or Monday morning at the latest," Kingsley's deep voice boomed in his little office.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Kingsley nodded and asked, "So, you two – any more questions?"

When both shook their heads no, Kingsley told them to move and get on with their assignment.

"So what are we onto now again, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked.

Neville gained a lot of confidence during their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. After fifth year with the DA that Harry taught, Neville vowed to himself to better himself in everything he does. He studied hard and aced his N.E.W.Ts. During the final battle with Voldemort, Neville was one of those who fought the Death Eaters. After graduation, he signed up for Auror training with Harry which shocked many. Now, he proved himself to be one of the top Junior Aurors, alongside Harry.

"We are to track this one muggle doctor, which our sources claim was a previous Death Eater, who is trying to give his muggle patients prescriptions with several, probably harmful, potions. I think we are to see if this is true or not," Harry replied briskly, his Auror robes billowing around him as he walked. "After we proved this, we report back here and leave it to the hands of the Senior Aurors."

"Hmmm… Piece of cake then, eh?" Neville smiled.

Harry nodded. "Let's meet at the Atrium in 10 minutes. We must prepare and remember to wear muggle clothes as we are going to the heart of London where his clinic is."

"Right-o," said Neville and they separated ways.

* * *

Ginny apparated at the Trio's house that afternoon, hoping to catch Hermione alone. When she rang the doorbell, thrice already, she thought that nobody was home. She was about to turn around, head back to the apparition point when the front door suddenly opened. There stood a much disheveled Hermione.

"Whoa. You look like a wreck!" she commented.

"Thanks. Why don't you come in, Ginevra?"

Ginny cringed at the use of her full name and knew at once that Hermione is not a girl to cross at that moment. She went in towards the living room after Hermione.

"So, what brings you here Ginny?" Hermione asked and Ginny, relieved that Hermione used her nickname again, shrugged.

"Well, nothing really. Just want to chat with you, you know. Catch things up… So… is Harry or Ron around?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"No, they're both out. Harry is on an assignment. Ron is over at Luna's I guess."

Ginny nodded in response and a few minutes of silence lapsed. After a while, when Ginny noticed that Hermione is off to dreamland again, she blurted out, "What's up with you and Harry?"

That got Hermione's attention. She shook out of her stupor and looked bewilderingly at Ginny, not knowing how to answer. Ginny grinned triumphantly, and after a while when Hermione didn't answer back, she said, "So there is something going on… Come on now, girl. Spill."

Hermione sighed, and then straighten up. 'I'll go get something to drink, you want anything? Soda? Water? Butterbeer?"

"What's a soda?" Ginny asked.

"It's a sort of a muggle drink."

"Hmmm… I guess, I'll try that then," Ginny replied smilingly.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, she went back to the living room and tossed a soda to Ginny.

"So…"

"So?" Hermione said.

"So spill! What happened when I visited you here last week? Obviously, there was something major going on," Ginny grinned, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing _major_ was going on, Ginny."

'Then why were the both of you looking flushed and flustered that time? Not to mention, Harry looked like he'd kill me if I didn't leave soon," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed again. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell Ginny these _things _that I'm feeling. Might do me good, get some advice._

"All right. I'll tell you."

Ginny nodded her head vigorously and sat up straight, preparing to listen intently to Hermione.

"Well, last week, just before you got here, Harry – well, Harry – I think… I think… he was going… no – er – trying, yeah, trying to kiss me," Hermione blushed as she stuttered. Ginny didn't make a sound meaning that she's really listening to Hermione.

"I don't know why he did that and what came over him, especially when he wanted you out. And then he explained that it's because you ruined what he wanted to do, which proved that he wanted to kiss me because he was looking at me like he wanted to devour me. But why would he want to kiss me? I mean, we're best friends, right? So I thought, what's he playing at? Maybe he's just tired because he came from a rigorous, two-day Auror training," Hermione said this all very fast. Lucky for Ginny, she had an ear of a reporter (seeing as she's working at _Witch Weekly, _as an assistant-editor) and was able to catch everything Hermione said.

She didn't reply at first, clearly mulling over what her friend just confessed. After a while…

"Hmmm… Let's see now… He might be feeling something for you, for real, you know. The way he was acting that night…" said Ginny, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"But he's my best friend! And he's probably just tired after all his training…" said Hermione.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Listen, here, Hermione. I think you guys need to sort this thing out. Maybe talk or something…"

"But we already did talk…"

"Oohhh… Spill, girl. I'd like to hear about this," Ginny said looking intently once more at Hermione.

"Well, it's not really a "talk," come to think of it. He asked me why I was avoiding him for the past week and – "

"You're avoiding him! Whatever for?" Ginny interrupted.

" – I said that I was really busy with work. He told me that that's not entirely the reason why I was avoiding him and I told him that there are no other reasons. He just sighed and said 'forget it,'" Hermione finished.

Ginny nodded her head, understanding now what's going on. "You know what, 'Mione? I think Harry got the gist better than you have."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "See here, if Harry wants to talk to you, it's because he already noticed something's going on between you and – "

"But we're only best - !"

" – friends, yeah I know. Will you listen to me first, 'Mione?" Ginny said exasperatedly. "You avoided him. Just for the reason that you are probably falling for your best friend and is afraid that you might ruin your friendship. Harry saw through this and thought that you guys should talk. Meaning, he's probably feeling the same way about you and would like to find out by talking to you," she explained.

After a while, Hermione replied, "I guess… So what do I do?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, first – I think we need to let you have a make-over!"

Hermione chuckled while Ginny started to ramble about how to get Hermione in her best for Harry. _You really are your brother's sister. _She thought while remembering Ron persuading her to buy some new robes.

* * *

_**(A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the best! It keeps me wanting to write and update often. ;p)**_


	7. Several Surprises

_**(A/N – Sorry, took so long to update. I went on a hiatus since I want to read HBP first before getting on with this story of mine. Anyway, this chapter has a few spoilers about HBP. You've been warned! But they still coincide with my original plot. Even if you go back to the first chapter and read it all over again.**_

_**Thanks again to all who read and reviewed! You inspire me, guys! ;p)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7 – Several Surprises**

The following day, Ginny scheduled a "Make-Over For Hermione Day." She carefully planned everything that they have to do that day, from Hermione's hair, to clothes, to shoes.

"'Mione! Aren't you done yet?" Ginny hollered from the hallway down the stairs leading to Hermione's bedroom.

"Just a minute!" Hermione called back. After a couple of minutes, Hermione emerged from her bedroom, looking fresh but still wearing her usual boring clothes. A loose-fitting white t-shirt and her knee-length, this time colored blue, skirt, plus her white thongs.

"Tut, tut," Ginny said shaking her head as she watched Hermione amble down the stairs.

"What?"

"We. missy, have a lot to do today, if we are going to make you look good for Mr. Harry Potter," said Ginny, weaving her arm around Hermione's as they walk towards the front door to disapparate to Diagon Alley.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows at Ginny and said nothing. They continued to trudge on when the front door suddenly opened, revealing a much disheveled Ron. This time, it was Ginny who raised her eyebrows.

Disentangling herself from Hermione and walking over to Ron, Ginny asked, "And where, may I ask, were you my dear brother? I have the impression that you didn't spend the night here…"

Ron blushed fiercely, as fierce as his fiery red hair. "Well… I – I – I was… you know… I was…"

Hermione's curiosity perked up as well. "Come on, Ron. Come to think of it, I didn't hear you come in last night. And so did, Harry, but I knew that Harry was probably still on with his assignment. So where were you?"

Ginny giggled madly while Ron continued to blush so red, he was as red as a tomato, and not looking at the young ladies in front of him. Ron started to walk towards the stairs but Ginny hold onto his arm and stalled him.

"Tut, tut," said Ginny while shaking her index finger in front of Ron. Then facing Hermione while weaving her arms with Ron, she said, "Well, let me answer you there, 'Mione. My dear good ol' brother here –" she takes a side-glance at Ron, "most probably spent the night at –" But where Ron spent his night, Hermione didn't hear since Ron quickly covered Ginny's mouth with his free hand.

Ginny struggled and upon accidentally stepping on her brother's foot, Ron let her go with an "Ouch! That hurt, Ginny!"

"Hmph! Served you right," said Ginny indignantly. "Now, as I was saying," she said while facing Hermione. "Ron here – slept at someone's house last night instead of here. Can you think of somewhere, Hermione?" asked Ginny while pointing at Ron's disheveled look.

Suddenly, Hermione eyes widened, her mouth forming an "o" and shrieked, "Oh my god, Ronald! You slept at Luna's, didn't you!"

Ron grinned sheepishly, blushing and then nodded. Then, without a hint, both girls giggled out loud.

"Oh, Ron! I really don't know what to say. 'Congratulations' is most probably in order!" said Hermione in between giggles.

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione," said Ginny while wiping the tears that sprung from her eyes from giggling too much. "But now, 'Mione, we've got to go. We have a full schedule ahead."

Hermione nodded and marched off towards Ginny. She hastily waved a goodbye to Ron, who stood still by the hallway still looking like a beet-red tomato. Once outside the front door and within the only apparition point in the house, Hermione and Ginny prepared to disapparate.

"So, where to now, Ginny?"

"Diagon Alley. We've got to get you knock-his-feet-off clothes, first. Then we'll do your hair and make-up then try on some shoes and then accessories…"

Hermione laughed as Ginny rambled on about what they were to do. A distinct pop can be heard and the two witches were gone.

* * *

Harry sat up straight and stretched his arms above his head after stooping low for some hours now. He didn't realize it's already 2PM. He missed his lunch break (not that there's any since he's working on a Sunday). He's been working on his report after their "raid" on a clinic in muggle London.

Neville insisted that they return to their respective houses that morning for some shut-eye and work on their reports at home to turn in on Monday. But Harry stayed on, not wanting to go home unless he's done with his job. At least that was the reason he fed to Neville. Truth is, he doesn't really want to face Hermione just yet. What, after their talk – things are bound to be awkward between them. So instead, he napped for a couple of hours in his cubicle and after, started to work on his report for Kingsley.

Harry stood up, stretching his legs as well and started for the loo. On his way there, he suddenly bumped into someone he least expected.

"Oh!"

"Angela?" Harry asked while fixing his glasses that went askew. "What are you doing here? It's a Sunday!"

Angela chuckled and flipped her long blond hair out of her face. "I should well be asking you the same thing, Mr. Potter," she said smilingly. She still wore her Auror robes which were open to reveal her working, more tight-fitting clothes underneath.

Harry noticing this said, "Oh, now I get it. You just got back from a mission as well?"

Angela cocked her head to one side, looked at Harry scrutinizingly and said, "Well observed, Mr. Potter. They don't call you the top Junior Auror for nothing." She smiled one of her dazzling smiles.

Harry felt his cheeks reddened a bit. Sure, they were flirting for some time now and people are questioning what it is that they have going on between them. But now, well – he's not sure how to react to her, now that there's Hermione. _Wait! Did I seriously think of that?_

"So," said Angela casually. "Did you take your lunch already?" Harry didn't answer and just looked at her as if entranced. Truth be told, he's arguing with himself about what is now _going on _between him and Hermione.

Angela surveyed him for a while and noticed that there are dark circles under Harry's eyes. His Auror robes are disheveled and his skin is pale. She sighed. "Well, I guess the answer is no, right?" She smiled once more.

"Wha – oh! Yeah, no – I haven't taken my lunch yet," said Harry a bit embarrassed for being out of it for a while.

"Come on," said Angela while hooking her arm with Harry's. "I haven't taken my lunch yet, too. Let's go. My treat." She glanced sideways at Harry and grinned.

_Well, it's not like there's anything serious going on between me and Hermione. So why don't I go out and explore other things and situations? Especially with a very pretty witch like this by my side. _He thought as he looked at Angela. Harry returned her smile. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

At the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny and Hermione were having a late lunch, after a rigorous shopping for new clothes and robes. The two friends ate companionably in silence. After a while, Hermione broke the silence by asking Ginny, "So, Gin, just a tad curious – how was Harry in a relationship?"

Ginny, back during their Hogwarts years, became romantically involved with Harry during the middle of Harry's sixth year, her fifth year. Back then, she was so overwhelmed and happy that finally – the person with whom she is crushing on for several years already, took notice of her. They maintained their relationship until the end of that school year, but due to the circumstances at that time, Harry thought it best for them not to continue their relationship. Ginny agreed with him.

"Hmmm… He was great. Really great," Ginny mused. "He's totally sweet and caring and thoughtful. When he broke things up with me, I didn't take that personally, well, you know how the circumstances were before. And well – you already know the rest…"

"Actually, I did not. Only that he broke up with you since he… well – we have to go find the Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort, ultimately. And he doesn't want things to complicate more between the two of you…"

Ginny looked down at her plate. "Yeah, I understood that perfectly well. He doesn't want people to get hurt because of his fate."

"I know. I'm even surprised he didn't protest much when Ron and I said that we were to go with him even if he doesn't want to. Especially since he knew of my relationship with Ron. I'm even more surprised he came back to Hogwarts even for a brief period."

"He loved you guys. Still do. You were his first 'family' as he would say," said Ginny, smiling a little as they reminisced the painful part of their past.

Hermione patted Ginny's hand that was on the table. "He loved you, too. No – loves you."

"Not like before. Not like that anymore…" said Ginny quietly.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. Here she was, having a make-over for her friend's ex-boyfriend, and she couldn't help but not feel overwhelmed about it at all after their conversation. Ginny sensed this and said, "Look, what happened, happened 6 years ago, 'Mione. And now, I'm with Dean again and perfectly happy. So, I say – just go for it, girl!" She grinned sincerely.

Hermione stared at Ginny worriedly. "You reckon so? Even after my brief relationship with Ron? I feel like – what does Ron call them? Ah, a _scarlet woman – _since I've been with Ron first and now if ever, I'm going for Harry and they're both my best friends!"

Ginny chuckled. "A scarlet woman? Indeed… 'Mione, it's been 6 years and a half. I think we've all grown up already and got past our differences and well – we're all ok!"

Hermione finally smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's going to be finally ok."

* * *

_**(A/N – Did you like it or hate it? Would love to hear from you!)**_


	8. A MakeOver Gone Wrong

**Chapter 8 – A Make-Over Gone Wrong**

That same afternoon, Angela was laughing at one of the corny jokes Harry was telling. "Oh my, Harry. That was really _bad_!" She stopped giggling, glanced at her watch and said, "I think we better get back at the Ministry. I assume you still have a report to finish?"

Harry nodded. "And you too, 'milady has a report to start as well."

Angela giggled again. "Well, kind sir," she said as she stood up. Harry stood up as well and forked his arm for her to take. "Lead the way!" And they laughed all the way to the Ministry.

* * *

After a painstaking shopping and make-over spree, the two witches apparated home to Hermione's. Hermione was so exhausted, once she got in; she plopped down on the couch and dropped the shopping bags that she was carrying. Ginny plopped down also opposite her.

"You look really good now, 'Mione. Let's just see if Mr. Potter doesn't start drooling at the sight of you," Ginny commented. Right at that moment, Hermione was wearing a beige Capri pants, a yellow sleeveless top with small flower designs and yellow and white striped thong sandals (with a slight heel) to complete the look. She had on very minimal make-up fit for just going out and relaxing.

Hermione blushed at Ginny's comment. For some reason, she liked her new look now than that of her usual appearance of boring clothes and no make-up at all.

Hermione had her hair relaxed, so that it's not that curly anymore but fell down to her waist in waves, framing her face nicely. Ginny taught her a simple spell that would do her make-up to match the clothes she's wearing. They bought a whole new wardrobe to replace Hermione's set of clothes now, that consist of short skirts, tight-fitting jeans, halter tops, sun dresses and several dress robes, gowns and cocktail dresses for formal wear, should the need arise. Those clothes compliment Hermione's figure which she'd been hiding under Ministry robes and big shirts. Hermione's closed shoes and flat thongs were replaced by open-toed sandals, high heels and several sneakers and trainers for sporting wear.

After a short while, Ginny stood up and said, "Get up now, Hermione. We still have a lot to do."

Hermione looked at Ginny dumbstruck. "We've been doing a lot already since this morning, Gin. I'm dead tired. What else do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought that if we want to present the new Hermione Granger to Mr. Potter, we should start tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. You'll be making dinner for two tonight and you will dress up for that. Something that would knock his socks off," said Ginny excitedly. "Now, we would confirm for sure about what Harry feels for you."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth as if trying to say something but nothing came out. After a few seconds, she finally found her voice and said, "But what about Ron?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll fix it." And with that, Ginny stormed up the stairs to Ron's room leaving a startled Hermione in her wake.

After about 15 minutes, Ginny came back down with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her and asked, "So, care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Let's just say that you won't have to worry about Ron being here tonight."

And with that said, Ron came ambling down the stairs with a backpack. "Hi, 'Mione. I'll not be staying home tonight. I'll be back… er… probably tomorrow or the next day. I'll just go straight to… er… practice. Coach flooed and told me we have one tomorrow."

Hermione still with her eyebrows raised didn't believe entirely what Ron was saying. Ron blushed as Hermione stared at him scrutinizingly. Finally, she said, "All right, Ron. Say hello to Luna for me."

Ron really blushed a deep red now and mumbled something incomprehensible. He finally looked at the two witches and muttered "Bye," walked over to the front door and disapparated.

After they were sure that Ron already left, the two laughed out loud.

"I can't believe that you told Ron to sleep over at Luna's tonight!" said Hermione in between giggles.

"Yeah, he didn't even ask why. He just packed up his things and grinned at me stupidly when I suggested that he might like to spend over his night down at Luna's," Ginny shook her head. "So, now – we have work to do, come on!" And with that, she pulled Hermione from the couch, grabbed their shopping bags and stalked off towards Hermione's bedroom.

* * *

Ron stood in front of Luna's door and rang the doorbell. "Just a minute!" He heard someone shout from inside. After a while, the door opened and there stood Luna. "Ronald! What a pleasant surprise! Back so soon, eh? I suppose you want a repeat of last night?" Luna asked slyly as she ushered Ron inside her flat.

Ron blushed a bit and said, "Well, actually my sister and Hermione threw me out of our house and I thought why not stay here for the night?" He grinned at Luna and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Luna chuckled and gestured for Ron to follow him up to her bedroom. Upon reaching her room, Ron grabbed Luna by the waist and started to kiss her. Luna kissed him back with as much passion and fervor. They started walking towards the bed and upon reaching it, stumbled down with Ron on top of Luna. He left her lips and started planting soft kisses on her neck down to her collarbone while trying to get her shirt over her head. However, Luna has other things on her mind at that moment.

"Ronald," she whispered, trying to get Ron's attention. Ron didn't hear her and continued on with his ministrations.

"Ronald," this time a little louder. When Ron still didn't hear Luna, she cleared her throat and spoke clearly, "Ronald!"

Ron lifted his head and looked at Luna. He was flushed and his hair was already disheveled. "What?" he asked a little bit annoyed because Luna just stopped him when he was already enjoying himself.

"I just remembered, the last time I visited you at your house, Harry and Hermione were acting a little strange."

Ron grunted and slid off Luna to the side of the bed. "Why do we need to talk about my best friends' lives at this time, Luna?" asked Ron exasperatedly.

"It all clicks into place," Luna continued as if she didn't hear Ron speak. "There was tension between Hermione and Harry that night. And then they didn't start talking to each other for a week and Ginny told me that they're getting a make-over for Hermione today. And then they kicked you out tonight, meaning that Hermione would have the house as well as Harry all to herself tonight." Luna stared off to space dreamily and sighed. "I wish Hermione all the luck tonight…"

"Yeah, well… I've known it for some time now that there's something going on between those two. Now, where were we?" Ron tilted Luna's face to his and brought it forward for a kiss.

* * *

_Should I invite her over or not? Should I invite her over or not? _Harry was battling in his mind as he was fixing his things and getting ready to go home. _What would Ron say? Oh, he's probably going to be thrilled. What about Hermione? Wait, why do I even have to think of her? She made it clear that there's nothing between us so why should it bother me if I invite Angela over? Yeah, that settles it; I'll invite her over for coffee._

Harry finished packing his things and with a wave of his hand, made them all shrink so it would fit in his pocket. He then heard someone clapping just behind him. Turning around, he saw Angela smiling at him.

"That was really good magic, Harry. But what else would you expect from The-Wizard-Who-Save-The-World? I wish I could do that though. Wandless Magic," said Angela, smilingly.

Harry smiled back, though thinking for a moment of the same conversation that went on between him and Hermione. _Stop thinking about her for a minute and concentrate on this beautiful lady in front of you! _

"Uhm, Angela?" Angela blinked and looked at him expectantly. "Would you – Do you – er – Would you like to come over to my place for coffee?"

Angela grinned. "Oh, of course, Mr. Potter. That would be my pleasure."

Harry beamed at her and grinned as well. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

Ginny left a very nervous Hermione in her wake. She kept on pacing and pacing in the living room. Once, she sat down to try and calm her nerves but no sooner had she done this that she stood up again and paced. The house had a dim light only, to give it a "mood." Candles and flowers adorned the whole house. It was a pretty sight. But Hermione is still fidgeting. _Any moment now and Harry would be apparating home. And then what? What should I do?_

Hermione stopped for a moment and look at the full-body mirror that was hanging in their living room. She was pleased at what she saw, though a bit self-conscious. After all, she never dressed up like this before. _I wonder what Harry would think when he sees me._

Her hair was up in a half-ponytail tied by a pale pink ribbon as it cascades loosely down her back. She was wearinga pink sun dress that was backless and tied at her neck. She had on white chandelier earrings. On her face was a little bit of soft pink blush and pink lip gloss that brought out the fullness of her lips. She had on her feet white sandals with a slight heel. A delicate anklet that matches her earrings adorned her ankle.

By the kitchen, she could smell the wonderful dinner that she and Ginny made for this night. _I hope Harry likes it. I rarely cook fish steaks. _

She then heard a distinct pop outside their front door and knew at once that Harry was home. _Well, this is it Hermione. Time to knock his shoes off._ But what she didn't expect was another sound of a woman laughing. She stopped her tracks on her way to the front door.

At the exact moment, Harry opened the door and was laughing as well. Upon entering, Hermione saw a very pretty blonde woman in Auror robes as well, behind Harry. Harry turned around still grinning and finally saw Hermione. He stopped dead and his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him.

"Hermione?"

* * *

_**(A/N – So, what do you think? Would really love it if I hear from you!)**_


	9. It's Not So Bad After All

**_(A/N - Hi! Sorry if it took so long. Well, here it is - Chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9 – It's Not So Bad After All**

Hermione didn't know how long she stood there, gaping at the two people who stood at the front door of their house. It felt like forever and her feet weighed a ton that she couldn't move from where she was. _This is not real. _She thought. _This couldn't be. I'm dreaming. Harry wouldn't come home here and bring another girl. He wouldn't. Right?_

Harry, on the other hand, felt like he's on fire. He gawked at Hermione. He noticed something different about her. Different with the whole house, even.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Harry snapped out of it and finally, something else clicked. _She looks different. She's not in her usual clothes. She looks – Merlin's beard – she looks stunning! And what is that smell? _The smell of a salmon steak dinner wafted through him from the kitchen. _Damn! _He groaned inwardly. _She knows I crave for salmon! What in Merlin's name is this all about? Did she do this – for me?_

Angela, still standing outside, tried to peek inside. She saw Hermione looking at them like she'd seen a ghost. She tried to take a glance at Harry but he has his back turned at her. She then tapped him at the shoulder lightly.

"What?" Harry snapped, still gazing at Hermione's undeniably sexy outfit and body.

Angela was a bit taken aback, but pushed it aside. She smiled a little and said, "Uhm, Harry – I guess you invited me at a wrong time and…" She glanced once more inside the house and saw that Hermione still looked pale and Harry still gazing avidly at her. She felt the sudden tension in the air and thought that she could slice it with a knife if she dared to.

"…and so – I'll just go now, then, shall I?" And without another word, she walked back towards the apparition point and disapparated, looking a bit disappointed.

"Hermione…" said Harry in a hoarse voice. And then, he slammed the door behind him. Before Hermione knew what was going on, Harry quickly closed the gap between them, encircled her in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know how to react and she didn't even move from her place. _Oh my God! Harry is kissing me! Harry is really _KISSING _me! _

She felt Harry's warm, soft lips on her own. His tongue licking her bottom lip, pleading, begging for entrance. She almost opened up to him. His arms tightened around her and his hands went up her back to rest at the back of her neck. She almost placed her arms around his neck. It seems so natural, it felt so right. But her mind was telling her otherwise. _This is Harry, you're kissing! He just brought home a girl with him to probably shag and here you are kissing him! _

Finally - she got to her senses. With all her might, she placed her hands on Harry's chest and pushed him away. Harry stumbled, a bit flushed. His eyes were dark and sated with lust. He just had to have her at that moment. He needed her. Just at that moment.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hermione shrieked.

Harry didn't reply. He was slightly breathless at having kissed Hermione. And no matter if she yelled herself hoarse at him; he just wanted to do it again.

Breathing deeply, Harry walked over to her and tried to reach for her. "Look 'Mione – "

"No," she interrupted. "Look here, Harry. What gave you the right to suddenly attack me like that after you show up here with some – with some girl!"

Harry stared at her incredulously. _Attacked? _He suddenly felt his anger rising. "Attacked? Is that what you call it Hermione? I _attacked _you?" he asked calmly, though his words had a slight grit to it.

"I – Well – I…" she stammered. _Now what?_

A few moments of silence lapsed. When neither said a word, Hermione bolted for her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Harry walked over to the couch, sat down and sighed deeply. _Great. Just great, Potter. Damn!

* * *

_

Hermione was slumped against her bedroom door, hugging her knees to her chest. Still shocked from her encounter with Harry downstairs, she can't bring herself to move. She tried to rationalize what just happened to them. Harry just kissed her. But for what? And most importantly, why?

He just brought home a girl and then all of a sudden, he walked towards her and kissed her. What does all of that mean? He didn't even notice the change in her and the mood she and Ginny set in the house that night. The salmon steak dinner lay forgotten as well in the kitchen.

_What is going on between us, Harry? _She didn't want to over-rationalize. But she couldn't help it. And she couldn't help it if she's falling even deeper for her best friend than when she first realized it.

* * *

Harry sat there on their living room couch for quite some time. He didn't have the strength to move. His head was swimming. Thoughts of Hermione in that pink dress she wore swam in his head. And to make matters worst, somewhere down his southern regions, one can clearly see a problem that needed a solution.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "Damn, damn, damn…"

He couldn't believe that Hermione was making him feel this way. Making him _react _this way. The best friend he's known for 12 long years. The person he's known since she was 11. The girl he watched grow and turn into a lovely woman that she is now.

_She used to wear robes and boring clothes to hide that spectacular body underneath. Maybe that's why she didn't wear clothes like that like most women do. But tonight, she did. She showed me. And I reacted like most men would. Damn._

He wondered where Ron could be. He's not in the house or else Hermione wouldn't be doing what she did in the house lest she wanted Ron to make fun of her. _Oh well, Ron might be at Luna's again._

Finally, he stood up. With his head hung low, he trudged grudgingly towards the stairs to his room. When he reached Hermione's door, he contemplated whether he should knock and try to talk things with her. He listened for a while outside her door and heard nothing. He then raised his fist to knock when Hermione opened the door.

Once again, Harry gawked at Hermione. She was still wearing her pink backless sun dress. Although this time, she's not wearing any accessories, her hair was put up in a messy ponytail, her face free of make-up and she's barefoot. But to Harry, she was still a wonderful sight to behold.

Hermione cleared her throat and Harry blinked. "Yes?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Hey," said Harry softly.

"What do you want?"

Harry was a bit taken aback by Hermione's snap. "Uh, uhm – well – er – can I come in?"

Hermione shrugged and opened her door wider for Harry to step in. Once inside, Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's bed while Hermione stayed standing by the door. An awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry," they blurted out at the same time.

Stunned that they both said the same thing at the same time, they quieted for a couple of seconds.

"I shouldn't have done that," they said again in unison.

Then they stopped and after a while, laughed.

Hermione was the first to recover and in between her giggles, she said, "Look, Harry. I'm really sorry when I accused you of attacking me. I mean – well – you really didn't. I was just surprised when you – er – when you did what you did, that's all." She bowed her head, blushing.

Harry looked at Hermione. He stood up and walked over to her. He touched her chin and tilted her head up for her to look at him. For a while, he got lost in her eyes. Finally recovering, he said, "No, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that all of a sudden. That was wrong of me. You were caught off-guard. I understand your reaction…"

Hermione gave a feeble smile at him and he smiled back. While still gazing at each other's eyes, Hermione whispered, "Well, do you want to try again? I won't react like I did a while ago…"

Harry wasn't sure if he heard correctly. _I must be dreaming. Did Hermione just ask me to kiss her again? _

But when Hermione closed her eyes and parted her lips invitingly, Harry realized that what's happening is real. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, testing if she wouldn't blow up again.

When she didn't, he pressed his lips firmly against hers and kissed her. His hands sliding down from her chin, down her neck, to her arms, finally encircling her by the waist. Her arms encircled his neck and she pulled him closer to her. She placed one hand on his hair and let it run through there.

He opened her mouth with his tongue and plunged in. He explored every crevice of her mouth. Slowly, he delved in and tasted her sweetness. Feebly, she tried to explore his mouth as well. _Oh, God. He is a magnificent kisser!_

Harry pulled away after a while. He looked at Hermione, with her eyes still closed and her lips still wet and parted. He couldn't help but kiss her again. This time, he deepened the kiss with so much fervor and ardor. Heat was radiating from both of them. A battle of domination ensued, each trying to win but both not giving up.

Hermione's hands traveled from his neck to his face, down to his chest. She unclasped his Auror robes and let it slide to the floor. She untucked his shirt from his trousers and reached inside to feel his rock-hard stomach, courtesy of his Quidditich training back at Hogwarts and his Auror training. Then her hands went to his back, sliding them up and down there. Harry shivered at the contact. Each touch sending a tingling sensation to him and he moaned against her mouth. Hermione smiled against his mouth, still kissing him, glad that she's able to elicit such reactions from him.

After a while of senseless snogging, they broke apart breathless, flushed and panting.

"Wow," whispered Harry with his eyes still closed, his forehead leaning on hers.

Hermione smiled and brushed his lips with her own in an assuring way. "It's not so bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'd be glad to do that again with you."

"I'd love to…" said Hermione in a hushed tone.

* * *

**_(A/N - So there you have it! Is it bad? Good? Nice? Needs to be revised? Let me know!)_**


	10. What Love ? Can Do

**Chapter 10 – What Love (?) Can Do**

Ron came back, Tuesday afternoon, a couple of days after his Quidditch training to find his two best friends in a heated embrace by the couch in their living room.

Ron cleared his throat and said loudly, "And about time, too!"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart, both blushing furiously upon realizing who walked in on them. Harry was shirtless, his hair messier than usual, his glasses askew and Hermione's blouse was open at the top, her lips a bit swollen from their earlier – erm – _activities. _

"Ron, mate! We didn't hear you come in!" said Harry in an awfully fake cheerful voice.

"Of course, you wouldn't. What – with what you're doing," Ron scoffed, muttering under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Ron straightened up. "Oh, no! Nothing, nothing, mate. I'm glad you finally were able to clinch things between you." He winked then turned to Hermione. "So, kicking me out the other night was all part of the plan, eh? Ginny, bless her soul – is really a good friend," said Ron fervently, his eyes staring at the heavens and put his hands together in an act of praying, all the while trying to stop grinning.

Hermione blushed so hard and was unable to look at the both of them. Harry, on the other hand, turned to look at Hermione with his eyebrows raised.

"So the other night was a plan? And Ginny helped you plan it?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"Well – er – yeah…" said Hermione still blushing furiously.

Harry walked over to Hermione and held her in his arms. He tilted her head towards him and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm glad you planned that. I'm gladder it worked out well."

"Hey! None of that!" said Ron, mockingly covering his eyes.

"Sod off, Ron!" both Harry and Hermione said. They all laughed together, glad that the friendship they developed over the years was still there, stronger than ever, even with this new development between Harry and Hermione.

"Thank Ginny for me, Ron. I'm glad she's still there for us even after all these years. And the plan was brilliant!" said Harry.

"Well," Hermione turned back to Harry. "It really didn't work out, remember?"

"What? Wait, what didn't work out? But you – you –" said Ron, pointing at the two of them. "– you were – you were – erm – doing this!" he finished making a kissing gesture with his hands.

Harry laughed. "Can't say it outright, mate? 'Mione just told me here about your – er – rendezvous with Luna and you can't even mention 'senseless snogging'?" he teased.

This time, it was Ron's turn to blush. Hermione giggled. "Well, Ron. See, it really didn't work out at first," she said while motioning for all of them to sit down. Ron had a funny look on his face as he looked from Hermione to Harry.

"I don't quite understand."

"Harry, here –" Hermione nudged Harry. "– brought home a girl the other night even with all the planning that Ginny and I did."

"YOU WHAT!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop over-reacting, Ron!" And then she proceeded to tell what happened the other day with some help from Harry every now and then.

After they finished telling their story, Ron just shook her head and said, "Well, at least you're together now. Finally." Then he grinned at both his best friends.

Hermione stood up, walked over to Ron and pulled him up for a hug. "Thanks for understanding, Ron. It means a lot to us. To me, most – that coming from you."

"Are you kidding?" said Ron, hugging Hermione back. "I've been waiting for this for a couple of years now to happen. Even with Harry gushing over a lot of women for the last several years. I'm really glad you're finally together," said Ron sincerely.

Harry walked over and shouted, "Group hug!" Then he hugged both his best friends. Hermione, who was in the middle of them both, giggled while Harry whispered to Ron, "Thanks, mate."

"Don't thank me. It's about bloody time, you know," whispered Ron back. "But if you ever hurt her…"

Harry laughed. "I know, I know. You'll kill me. And you know that I would never do that, mate."

"What was that?" asked Hermione looking from Ron to Harry, her arms still around Ron.

"Nothing, love."

Through their hug, something grumbling was suddenly heard. "Uhm, is dinner ready yet?" asked Ron sheepishly.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed and Hermione led both boys to the kitchen for their dinner.

* * *

The following day at work, Hermione was humming on her way to her office. She greeted everyone she passed and she couldn't quite get rid of the stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Hey there, Eric! How's it going? Hi, Steve! Yep, I sure am! Hi, Beth! Yeah, I'm good. Hello Jane! What? I have a meeting scheduled this afternoon? No problem!" Hermione grinned at everyone and stalked off to her office, finally closing the door, still humming to herself.

"What do you reckon is up with the boss?" asked Jane Brown, the Ministry's gossip queen and Hermione's secretary, a couple of years younger than Hermione and undoubtedly Lavender Brown's cousin, who sauntered over to Beth's cubicle. "She's awfully cheerful for the past days since Monday."

Beth Keller just shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm happy she's like this rather than her bossing us around and yelling at everyone for the slightest mistake like last week."

"Yeah, that was totally unpleasant," Jane shivered at the thought. She was yelled at almost thrice a day last week by Hermione for not getting her schedule straight. And since last week was a wreck for Hermione (avoiding Harry at all cost, being the reason), the Department of International Magical Cooperation was in shambles. "But I still would like to find out why the sudden change of mood."

Beth just rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself. But I think it would be best if we just leave her alone. Who knows until when this heaven would last?"

"Still…" said Jane. Beth gestured for Jane to return to her table so that she could finally finish her report which was due that day.

* * *

On the other side of the Ministry, Harry was on an equally cheerful mood. He couldn't quite get rid of the stupid grin he has on his face.

"Hey there, McDougal! Yeah, I'm great Bill! Never better! Hi Tonks! Long time no see!" hugging her briefly but tightly. "How's Remus?" Tonks was unable to answer due to her shock at Harry's antics. "Hey there, pardner!" high-fiving Neville, who has a stunned look on his face, on his way to his cubicle.

"What is up with Harry?" whispered Tonks to Neville. "I've been gone for a couple of days only and he's acting really weird already."

"Beats me. He's been like this since Monday. And I have no idea why. Kingsley's not too happy, either. Harry's been awfully cheerful. His goofy grin never leaving his face," said Neville.

Angela, upon noticing Harry's arrival, plastered a perfect smile on her face and walked over to where Harry is.

"Do you think something's already happened between Smith and him to make him this happy?" asked Tonks, watching as Angela sauntered over Harry's cubicle, while Harry was fixing several parchments of reports.

"Nah, I don't reckon so," said Neville watching the scene unfold as well. "He's actually avoiding her, I think. She's been cornering Harry since last Monday and he didn't even give a slight recognition that Angela was there."

"Hi there, Harry," said Angela smiling her dazzling smile that could easily knock off any bloke's feet.

Harry, on the other hand, looked up and upon seeing Angela, just smiled good-naturedly and merely nodded in response. Then he went on fixing his reports and didn't even bother to glance at Angela again.

"You seem really jovial these last couple of days."

Harry's goofy grin returned again. "Oh, yeah – I am. Great week!"

Angela stayed where she was standing and watched Harry gather up all his reports. "You're not talking much to me, Harry since the incident last Sunday. We were getting on really good before that," said Angela, her tone suddenly serious.

"Oh?" said Harry, not really paying attention. "I wonder what time Kingsley expects these reports. Maybe I'll drop it off now," he said more to himself.

"What happened last Sunday?" whispered Tonks, still watching Harry and Angela interact with interest.

Neville just shrugged. "I don't know. Harry and I just got back from an assignment that day and I went home as soon as we're done."

Angela started to speak again and Tonks quieted down to listen. "I think something happened last weekend when I left you and that housemate of yours, am I right?" Then she added under her breath so that Harry wouldn't hear, "I shouldn't have left then. I didn't think you would hook up with her. I mean, she's not even that pretty at all…" Then she started to walk away back to her own cubicle.

But Harry, with his admirably Auror senses, picked up everything Angela said. Particularly that last bit pertaining to Hermione. He suddenly grabbed Angela's arm roughly, before she even went away and turned her harshly so that they were face to face, eye to eye.

"Hermione's the most beautiful person I've ever had the chance to meet in this lifetime. She's not just beautiful on the outside but most especially on the inside. She knows how to care and to love. You just don't stand a chance against her," he growled although his voice was quiet.

Neville and Tonks, who were watching from the other side, suddenly ran towards Harry and Angela. Neville grabbed Harry and tried to loosen his grip on Angela. Tonks, on the other hand, held Angela away from Harry's grasp and said, "Off you go now, Smith. I think Kingsley would like to have a word with you."

Angela turned to glare one last time at Harry, before stalking off. Her face was etched in disappointment and her gaze held anger. Harry just looked at her, his expression unreadable. Although his eyes say otherwise, he's willing to go to any lengths just to protect Hermione.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name was that all about?" asked Neville upon releasing Harry. "You just can't suddenly attack your fellow Aurors like that."

Harry didn't reply. He picked up his reports and before he started to walk away, he said in a low voice so as not to let the others, who were watching the scene they caused, hear, "She insulted Hermione." Then he left Neville standing in his cubicle, dumbfounded.

_That was because of Hermione? I think I'm missing something here. _Neville thought, scratching his head.


	11. Unexpected

**_(A/N - SO SORRY! I know, I know. I took my time to update. Been busy. Plus my laptop crashed down. So - really sorry about this late update. Well, it's pretty long than my usual so I hope it makes up for that. ;p)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11 - Unexpected**

Neville was hunched over his desk, trying to write his report about his latest mission. He wrote a sentence, scratched it, wrote a fresh sentence, scratched it again, wrote another and scratched it once more. Finally, he threw the parchment in his wastebasket out of frustration. He picked up a fresh new parchment and thought once more how to start his report. He didn't notice Angela Smith coming over to him.

"Rough day, Neville?" she asked nonchalantly.

Neville didn't reply but continued on staring at his blank parchment, hand in his head, quill tapping on his table. He was rather in a pissed mood and not really up to talking with anyone. Plus, he still had that mystery of Harry's last words to him earlier that morning looming over his mind.

Angela looked over his shoulder and noticed the blank parchment on his table, crumpled parchments in his wastebasket and the frustrated look on Neville's face. "Tsk, tsk. You need help with your report there? I could give you a little help, if you want," Angela smiled one of her dazzling smiles to try and win him.

"Bugger off, Angela. I'm not in the mood."

Angela pouted, turned around and stalked off. But not without saying in a low voice, "What's with you people today? First Potter and now you. You really are partners…"

Neville just grunted, not bothering to look at Angela as she walked away. _So now it's Potter, eh? _He thought, shaking his head. But then he remembered again what Harry said to him just that morning. He hated being out of the loop. Even during their Hogwarts days, he didn't like being kept in the dark. Even though most people thought it safe if they didn't share things with him. But his Gryffindor pals knew better. Neville could be trusted with your innermost secret and be rest assured that he wouldn't divulge any of it.

_So why do I feel that I'm missing something today? Especially at the earlier antics of my partner. Damn, he didn't even stay to help me write this bloody damn report when we in fact worked on this together! Where is he anyway?_

At that exact moment, Harry was rather enjoying a late lunch with his girlfriend. _It has a nice ring to it, 'girlfriend.' _He grinned at the thought.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Hermione while sipping her after-lunch coffee.

Harry looked at the pretty witch in front of him and grinned all the more. "I was just thinking that finally – " he held Hermione's hand. " – you are mine."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand in reply. They sat there quietly, reveling in the fact that they were finally together. Who would have thought that the person that they would end up with was right under their noses this whole time?

"So, 'Mione," said Harry, breaking the silence. "Fancy a movie and perhaps a late dinner tonight? We could use a break from all this magic and try to be a muggle couple going on a muggle date for a night."

Hermione's face lit up at the suggestion. It's been ages since she went to a movie. What with all the stuff that they are doing in the magical world. She was about to say yes, when she suddenly remembered that she has a meeting that night concerning the upcoming conference for the leaders of the different magical communities around the globe. Her face fell at the thought.

"'Mione?" asked Harry inquiringly.

Hermione let out a long breath and said, "I'd really love too, Harry. But unfortunately – my secretary just set me up a meeting with one of the financers of this conference that our department is organizing. You know – the Magical Leaders Conference."

"Oh. Oh, ok. I think we just have to reschedule. I thought it would do us some good you know… Well…" he trailed off.

"It was actually set this afternoon. But the financer cancelled and moved it to tonight." Hermione took Harry's hand in both her hands and looked at him pleadingly. "Next time ok? I promise – we'll have a muggle date soon. And we're in a muggle restaurant now so this should do for now, right? So please? Please say it's ok with you."

Harry didn't budge. He tried to look really disappointed that they would not be able to go out that night. Truth be told, however, he just wanted to see Hermione biting her lower lip, pleading at him with that cute puppy-dog eyes. _She's really cute doing that. Merlin, I'd like to kiss her here right now!_

"Please? Please? Please, Harry?" she pleaded, pouting a bit and sticking her lower lip out.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he leaned across the table and kissed her gently, brushing his lips against hers. "All right," he said when they parted. "Next time then." Then he smiled at her lovingly. They stood up, Harry leaving enough money to cover their meal and tip, and went outside hand-in-hand.

Across the restaurant, Remus Lupin, sat shocked at what he just witnessed. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and followed the young couple, who just went out, with his eyes. The young couple seems to have a world of their own, not really minding the people around them. _Are my eyes deceiving me or was that Harry and Hermione I just saw kiss and hold hands?_

He hastily paid for his coffee and tried to follow Harry and Hermione outside. He saw them walking across the street to the phone booth that would take them to the Ministry of Magic. Before they disappeared, Remus saw them share a smile and a kiss. _I wonder if Nympha knows about this new development. _He smiled to himself, glad that finally – those two are together.

* * *

On her way back to her office that afternoon, after another internal meeting – Hermione stopped by Jane Brown's table and asked for her scheduled meetings for the remainder of the week. When she saw the list Jane gave her, she sighed. She has a meeting tomorrow lunch and at night. Then she has another meeting Friday night. Meaning – she's not free until the weekend.

"Jane, my meeting tonight with one of our financers was supposed to be this afternoon right?"

Jane nodded. "But he cancelled and asked if he could move it tonight instead. His messenger just flooed. Said he has an important business to attend to this afternoon that he could not cancel. I asked you a while ago if you're ok with that and you said it was ok."

Hermione sighed again. "Right, right. Did he say who he was?" She was a bit baffled with this new financer that the head of their department was able to talk to, to sponsor their conference. He was rumored to be the biggest donator of a lot of institutions that helped the families of those that were affected by the previous war. And what's more baffling, he didn't want his name mentioned in all the donations and sponsorships that he gave. He also only talked with their department head but now that he is on vacation – the task of negotiating with this "mystery" financer fell on Hermione's shoulder, being in the next highest position in the department.

Jane shook her head and said, "No, Miss. He didn't. He just said that you should meet at the lobby of the Riche Magie Hotel, in Hogsmeade at 8PM tonight."

"Riche Magie Hotel? _The_ Riche Magie Hotel in Hogsmeade? Are you sure about that, Jane?" Hermione asked.

Jane nodded. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was to meet one of the most prominent people in one of the wealthiest hotel in the country. The Riche Magie Hotel was built a couple of years after the war and was almost immediately considered the best hotel in the British magical community.

"But how would I meet him there? He didn't even leave a name, you say."

"Well, the only thing he said was for you to follow the red roses. It would lead you straight to him."

"What? How – but…" said a confused Hermione.

Jane just shrugged. "That's what he said through his messenger that flooed while you were in a meeting just now."

"Fine, fine. And I suppose I'm to wear something formal right?"

"Yep, that's right. And oh, Miss Hermione – he also left a present for you. It's on your table."

Hermione sighed and waved her hand dismissively at Jane then stalked off to her office. _A present? Whatever for? _She thought upon entering her office and closing the door, still a little bit baffled about who this financer could be. Then she stopped at the sight that greeted her. On her desk was a big bouquet of red roses, about 6 dozens and on her floor was another vase with another 6 dozens of roses. She blinked twice unable to grasp the sight in front of her. _He gave me these? All these? Who is this "he" anyway?_

She walked to her desk and saw a parchment folded and sealed with her name written on top of it. She picked it up, unsealed it and started to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It would be my pleasure to meet you tonight at the Riche Magie Hotel at Hogsmeade, 8PM. Please accept my simple token to you prior to our meeting. I hope roses are your favorite. I wouldn't disclose who I am in this letter; for fear that you would not show up because I am really looking forward to seeing you tonight._

_Just follow the red roses._

It was unsigned. She placed the note back on her desk. Her gaze fell on the roses and then back on the note. She picked up the note and read it again twice. _This handwriting looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen this somewhere. _

She read it again. "I wouldn't disclose who I am in this letter; for fear that you would not show up…" she read aloud, then paused. "It seems like he knows me and if he tells me who he is, he's afraid that I wouldn't show up? Did he ever pause to think that I _need_ to meet with him since he will be sponsoring our conference?" she asked to no one in particular.

Now more curious than ever, she tucked the parchment in her purse and looked at her watch. 5PM, it said. _I have three hours to get ready. I have to get home. _She took with her the bouquet of roses, left the vase of roses, walked to the apparition points in the Atrium and apparated home.

Once home, she saw Luna lounging on their living room couch, watching TV and eating popcorn.

Luna turned and said, "Oh, hi Hermione. You're home pretty early." Upon noticing the roses in her arms, she said, "Did Harry give that to you? If so, that is so thoughtful of him. Ronald rarely gives me flowers. One time, he gave me yellow mums. I would have preferred roses like those you're holding now though."

Hermione had no time to ponder on Luna's mutterings and just said, "I'll let Ron know about that, Luna and no – this didn't come from Harry. It's from one of our financers who I'm supposed to meet tonight."

She conjured a vase with water and placed the bouquet in then placed it on top of the coffee table in their living room. She looked at it admiringly for a second and then turned to Luna. "Is Ron around?"

"No. He just left to buy something for dinner."

"Oh. Well, I'm just going to be in my room getting ready for my meeting if you need anything ok?"

"Sure, Hermione," said Luna, who sat on the couch again and continued to watch the television.

After an hour of debating what to wear for the meeting, she decided on a simple but sleeveless, velvet black cocktail dress, which Ginny picked for her during their make-over shopping spree. It fell just before her knees and hugged her curves nicely. She paired it off with black open-toed high heels and gold dangling earrings and bangles. She stood before the mirror deciding how to do her hair, when her bedroom door opened. There stood Harry giving her the once over.

"You look really beautiful in that, 'Mione. What's the occasion?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"I told you I have to meet this financer of ours and discuss the proceeds for the conference that we are organizing," she walked over to where Harry stood and gave him a soft kiss.

"Why the dress though?"

Hermione arched her brow at Harry and said, "Did I hear a hint of jealousy in that question?" When Harry didn't budge but remained looking at her, she sighed and said, "He asked us to meet at the Riche Magie Hotel in Hogsmeade tonight at 8PM. That's why this is the dress I'm wearing." She walked towards the mirror and decided to put up her hair in an elegant upswept bun.

Harry remained silent for a while still gazing at Hermione. Then finally, he walked over to her, slipped an arm across her waist and kissed her exposed neck, gently. "Just take care all right? Like you told me earlier, you don't know who this person is. And with you looking so beautiful like that – who knows what this guy can do?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. "Did you already forget it Mr. Potter that I'm the reason why you are still standing here in front of me?" she asked teasingly.

Harry chuckled. "I know that Ms. Granger. If not for you and your quick thinking and logic – I might be dead now."

"That's why I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, right?"

He kissed her nose and smiled. "Right. But still, I want you to take care."

She laughed and said, "All right. All right. I will, ok?"

* * *

Hermione walked towards the entrance of the main lobby of the Riche Magie Hotel. She glanced at her watch. 7:50PM, it said. _I'm 10 minutes early. That's ok, I suppose. _

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Can I help you?" the concierge with a light French accent asked as she stepped inside.

She smiled and said, "No, thank you." And then her eyes fell on a vase of red roses sitting beneath the stairs leading to the upper rooms. She was shocked to see the exact looking vase of red roses she left at her office at the foot of the grand staircase.

"Would you be, Mademoiselle Granger then?" the concierge asked again knowingly, upon noticing her stunned gaze falling on the vase of red roses.

"Wha – Oh! Yes, yes. That would be me."

The concierge smiled and told her to follow him. He led her up the stairs. Once up, she saw a lot of the same vase of red roses lining the whole hallway leading her to where the "mystery" financer would be.

"I trust that mademoiselle knows her way now?"

Hermione turned to the concierge and smiled. "Yes, thank you very much."

The concierge bowed slightly and walked away. Hermione took a deep breath and muttered, "Well, here goes nothing." She walked through the hallway following the vases of red roses. Finally, the last vase was sitting in front of majestic bronze double doors at the end of the hall. _This looks like a suite to me. _Curious but nervous, Hermione straightened herself and knocked lightly. The door opened by itself and Hermione was shocked at what she saw when she went inside.

It was a suite all right. But a very grand and magnificent suite that she couldn't help but stare all around her with her jaws dropped. The carpet was plush red. Every furniture she passed was made of the finest wood with excellent carvings. The paintings were a wow and definitely well-known. There were red roses everywhere. The chandelier at the middle of the sitting room where she walked to was exquisite. The couches, velvety white to match the plush red carpet. There was a grand piano at the other end of the sitting room. And another set of bronze doors was beside it which Hermione thought would lead to the master bedroom. The lighting in the sitting room was dim and cast a romantic mood and there was soft music playing. From where, Hermione didn't fathom. One wall was lined with top to floor sliding windows with a white satiny material for curtains leading to a balcony overlooking the whole of Hogsmeade.

By these windows stood a tall, broad figure in robes of black, his back facing Hermione. He was holding a tall flute of champagne. Hermione couldn't really see who this person was given that the room didn't have enough light. But she assumed that this was the "mystery" financer that she ought to meet and discuss plans with.

"Uhm…" she started, unsure of what to say.

The figure sipped his champagne and said in a low voice, "Good evening, Miss Granger. I'm glad you were able to make it. I trust that you didn't lose your way up here?"

"Uh, no. The roses were pretty much obvious on the way," she replied, thinking that she heard that voice somewhere and was somewhat familiar.

"Good… Good… Please, take a seat, Miss Granger." Hermione sat down on one of the velvet couches and with a wave of his wand, a tall flute of champagne similar to his appeared in front of Hermione. She took it and sipped tentatively.

"Have we met?" Hermione asked impulsively. "For some reason, I think we did."

He smiled, his back still turned towards Hermione and answered, "Why yes. Yes, indeed…" And with that, he turned around to face her and walked towards the couches where there was better light. When he came near her, she gasped upon realizing who the "mystery" financer was.

* * *

**_(A/N - So there. Hope you guys liked it, so far! Let me know what you think and I might update sooner than you expected! ;p Cheers to all who read and reviewed!)_**


	12. Worrying the Unexpected

**(A/N - A lot of those who reviewed got who the "mystery" financer was. ;p And so - on with the story!) 

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Worrying the Unexpected**

Harry kept on pacing in their living room. He couldn't stay still. Ron and Luna sat side by side on the couch watching Harry fret.

"Will you stop pacing, mate? You're giving me a headache," said Ron while rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, Harry. Hermione will be here any time soon so you don't have to worry much. I'm sure she can handle herself like she said she could," Luna chirped in.

Harry didn't bother to listen but still kept on with his pacing. He couldn't help but worry about Hermione. For some reason, deep within him, he could feel that Hermione is not really out of harm's way (though he didn't believe in Divination).

"I'm going to Riche Magie Hotel," said Harry impulsively, stopping his pacing. He walked towards the front door to their only apparition point when Ron blocked him.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! Stop worrying and fretting too much!" said Ron, restraining Harry.

"But –"

"Luna, go get Harry a glass of Ogden's Firewhiskey. It's in the cupboard in the kitchen," Ron instructed Luna while trying to get Harry to sit down. Luna hastened to follow and after a couple of minutes returned to the living room with 2 glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. She poured a reasonable amount in both glasses and handed both to Ron. Ron took one glass and handed the other to Harry.

Harry reluctantly took the glass from Ron and muttered a soft "Thanks."

Taking a sip, Ron observed Harry through the rim of his glass. Harry looked a bit haggard than usual, and this was not because of Auror training. But there's a gleam in his eyes that says – he is willing to go through any lengths just to protect Hermione. He's shaking a bit and he kept on glancing at the wall clock, every other minute. A couple of hours had already passed since Hermione went to her meeting and Harry is anxious about it. Ron hadn't seen Harry like this, not even when he was in a relationship with his baby sister. Sure, he cared. But not _cared_ like this, to the extent of worrying so much – he's willing to follow Hermione and tail her everywhere she goes.

Ron thought that any bloke who would wrongly cross Hermione should be afraid of Harry's wrath. What with Harry's immense power and his ability to do wandless magic, well – anyone should _really _think twice before crossing Hermione's path in the wrong way.

Harry sighed, took a tentative sip of his Firewhiskey and laid his head on the backseat of the couch. "I hope 'Mione's fine," he muttered.

* * *

Hermione sat uncomfortably at the comfortable velvety couch inside the most expensive suite in Riche Magie Hotel. She couldn't keep still and kept on fidgeting in her seat. Upon seeing who the "mystery" financer was, she suddenly didn't know what to do and how to react. 

"Why the sudden stiffness, Miss Granger? I'm having such a good time with your company."

"Oh, sod it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your games," she replied indignantly. "And here we thought we were rid of you forever," she added quietly more to herself. Yes, the "mystery" financer was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't quite grasp this information just yet and knowing that this person sitting at ease in front of her was the one who was financing most of their activities and who was donating to various institutions to help those who were affected by the previous war, well – she just _couldn't _believe it.

Draco Malfoy kept his distance after their sixth year at Hogwarts, never returning then, like the Trio, even when Hogwarts re-opened. They all thought that he rose among the Death Eaters ranks like that of his father. They even all thought that he was probably dead since it's been 5 years since the war and no word was heard from him.

Little did the Trio know that Draco didn't return to the Death Eaters that night when Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape (upon Dumbledore's orders though – because of the Unbreakable Vow that Snape made with Draco's mother). Snape took and trained him and fought side by side with the Light (although the Trio knew nothing of these). He became another "spy" for the Ministry like that of Severus. Only Remus and Minerva McGonagall knew of this information.

Since Lucius Malfoy's death during the war, everything of the Malfoy fortune fell into his hands and Draco's done nothing but donate to the cause of the Light, completely renouncing the ways of the Dark side. And by completely, he really means _completely –_ to the point of throwing away everything he was taught and believed in.

"Language, Miss Granger," said Draco silkily, almost lazily, while sipping his champagne. "Does your head know of this – attitude of yours when meeting and talking with your clients?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and had a sudden fleeting image of Lucius Malfoy talking in the same manner with the previous Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and buying his way in.

"So that's why you've been financing most of the activities going on in the Ministry. You're just like your father! What? You're donating lots of Galleons so that you could be – how did your father call it? Oh yeah – _well connected _to the _high officials _in the Ministry," said Hermione, her eyes gleaming accusingly at the young Malfoy.

Draco didn't respond immediately. He gazed at Hermione thoughtfully, his eyes and face bearing no emotion at all except probably amusement at the accusation she gave him.

"I am not my father, Granger," he said quietly.

Hermione was a bit taken aback. She expected Draco to lash out at her and defend his father, like what he usually did during their Hogwarts days. But she raised her eyebrows unbelievingly and said in a mocking tone, "Oh, really Malfoy? Pray tell of how you weaved your way in the high officials in the Ministry. Pretty sneaky if you ask me. Like a snake probably. Learned that from the Death Eaters, I'm sure."

Draco chuckled. "You still haven't changed, Hermione. You're still the same bossy know-it-all I knew back during Hogwarts."

Hermione was startled. That was the first time that Draco ever used her first name in a sentence. She's usually just Granger, or even worse – _mudblood_.

Draco, upon noticing the look of surprise in Hermione's face, asked, "What? Shocked I used your first name, Hermione?" Then he smiled, really smiled this time. Not his usual trademark smirk. And Hermione thought he look rather good when he smiles. _Oh, stop thinking of that, Hermione! He's Draco Malfoy. One of Voldemort's henchmen. Not to mention, your _torturer_ for 6 years at Hogwarts!_

"I told you I'm not my father. You never knew what I did after our 6th year at Hogwarts. We never saw each other since then. Well, I did at one point – during the final battle. Though you never saw me. And before you say anything else –" he continued on upon seeing Hermione open her mouth, no doubt to say that he, of course, saw them as they were fighting against each other. "– do not say that we were against each other at that time. You don't really know anything about me."

Silence followed. Then – "I – well – er…" Hermione stuttered. She was suddenly at a lost for a comeback. _Did he really change or is he just acting around with me? What is Malfoy playing at?_

Draco chuckled once more quietly. "Well, this is a surprise. A first time, really. Miss Granger hasn't a nasty comeback for _ferret boy. _Cheers, Hermione." And with that, he raised his champagne flute at Hermione and took a sip.

Hermione was still at a lost for words. She just kept on looking at Draco. Although she still doesn't believe entirely everything that Draco's been telling her, she couldn't help but notice how suave and elegant and well-bred he looks. He really was brought up with breeding and manners, no doubt. Although she doubted that when they were at Hogwarts (due to their history).

After what seemed like an eternity of silence between them, Draco stood up, went over to one of his chest drawers beside the grand piano. "So Hermione, I hope you liked how they treated you on your way in here at my hotel. If not, I would talk personally to my personnel. Just let me know," he said while rummaging through the contents of the drawer.

"Your hotel?" Hermione asked incredulously. Then it dawned on her. Draco _owned _the Riche Magie Hotel. And why wouldn't he? He's obviously filthy rich. And even if it was hard for her to believe it, Draco had been donating to a lot of institutions lately which can only mean that he has the Galleons to spend for it.

"Yes, Miss Granger. _My _hotel," he said with a bit of an air of pride while gathering several parchments and sitting once more on the couch opposite Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes. _I guess some things wouldn't really change._

"So, Miss Granger – Hermione – shall we get down to business? I believe that's why we are both here…"

And business they did.

* * *

Harry sighed for the nth time that night. Glancing every once in a while at their wall clock. Ron just kept on rolling his eyes every time Harry did that while Luna got out a book and was reading. 

After another 30 minutes of companionable silence, they all heard a distinct pop outside which only meant that Hermione just apparated home. Harry wasted no time; he got up and went to open the door before Hermione even had the chance to unlock it. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing the top of her head while murmuring, "Oh, I'm so glad you're home safe."

Hermione laughed albeit a little tiredly, "Harry, I'm fine, really. Come on, stop."

Ron looked on although a bit smilingly at the couple at the door. "She's right, mate. Let her go lest you want her strangled by your big, hairy arms."

"Hey! I'm not hairy!" said Harry indignantly while turning around to face Ron and in the process, releasing Hermione. Although not entirely because he still had his one arm around her.

Hermione giggled and Ron started to laugh with Luna giggling as well. "We know that Harry. But that way, you finally released 'Mione from your death grip. And it's good you're finally home," said Ron, looking over at Hermione. "We're going crazy here because Harry's going crazy already over you!"

Harry turned back to Hermione. He led her to the couch and once they are all seated, summoned from the kitchen a butterbeer, almost hitting Ron in the head in the process.

"Merlin, Harry! I wish you'll let me know when you do that!" said Ron, ducking while the bottle passed him.

Harry just ignored him and turned his full attention now to Hermione. "So, is everything all right? How did your meeting go? And who is this "mystery" financer that you've been talking about? Were you able to close the deal?"

Hermione laughed. "Everything's all right. My meeting went well. The "mystery" financer was Draco Malfoy. And yes, I was able to close the deal. Did I answer all your questions?" she cocked her head to the side while smiling at Harry.

But both Harry and Ron suddenly stood up, not really hearing everything that Hermione said save for just a couple of words.

"YOU WHAT!" they both bellowed and started talking at once.

"You met with Draco _sodding _Malfoy!"

"Of all people - !"

"He was the "mystery" financer?"

"And you met with him?"

"You were with him for almost 3 hours!"

"Why would Malfoy finance these activities that the Ministry has?"

"Draco _ferret boy _Malfoy!"

"And we all thought he was dead or –"

"Guys, guys! STOP!" Hermione shouted. And only when she shouted "stop" did the two men stop their incessant talking. Luna looked on curiously, not uttering a single syllable during the exchange. Finally, she said, "Draco Malfoy? The blond haired Slytherin who always made fun of you, three? Well, that's no surprise then as to why Harry and Ron were mad."

The Trio ignored her. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione expectantly. "Well?" said Harry.

"Well what?"

"Well! Are you going to tell us why you're meeting Malfoy of all people?" asked Harry impatiently.

Hermione finally sighed and gestured at the two men to take their seats first. When both Harry and Ron sat down, Hermione began her story, retelling everything that they discussed, and how he called her by her first name throughout the entire meeting, omitting the part however about the roses in her office and the way he made her find out who he was.

When she finished, no one spoke for a while. But Harry, who noticed the roses perched on their coffee table said, "These are from Malfoy, aren't they?"

"Erm –" Hermione hesitated.

"I know, 'Mione. You told Luna a while ago that these were from one of your financers. And who else would it be but Malfoy since he's the only one you met tonight."

Hermione sighed again and scooted over closer to Harry, took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. "Yes, Harry. Those are from Malfoy. But it's just roses. It's meant to be a token for the business that we were about to discuss. It's nothing – personal. Plus, I won't be meeting with him anytime soon again. We've just closed a deal."

"All right, 'Mione. But take care especially around him. I doubt it that you won't be meeting him soon, now that he's made his appearance after a while," said Harry, squeezing Hermione's hand back.

"A bit dodgy though. After all these years, he finally makes an appearance and to 'Mione nonetheless. He made anonymous donations unlike his father. What is Malfoy playing at?" Ron mused over. Luna walked around his seat and started to massage his neck.

"I know, mate. That's what's gonna keep me worrying about Hermione, now that he's kept in touch."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but thought otherwise. Something had been bothering her also all night about her meeting with Malfoy. Then it dawned on her. _The note! His anonymous unsigned note! What is Malfoy _really_ playing at?

* * *

(A/N - Thanks to all my readers and reviewers (especially to those who point out my mistakes. ;p). You are all my inspiration! THANKS THANKS THANKS A LOT!) _


	13. Interruptions and Ponderings

**_(A/N - I know. I know. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. But anyway, it's here already so I hope you're ok with that.;p I'm really really really really sorry!)__

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13 – Interruptions and Ponderings**

When the Trio finally retired for the night, Hermione tried to sleep off what happened earlier that night. Unfortunately for her though, she couldn't get any sleep. She was bothered by Malfoy's note that he gave that afternoon before meeting up with her.

_He wrote that he will not disclose who he was for fear of me not showing up. _She thought while lying facing the ceiling. _So he wanted me to come despite knowing I'm the _"mudblood" _he's been torturing for years. And why is that? He even gave me flowers! He called me "Hermione" the whole time. Now, that's certainly a surprise. Plus he was so nice to me during the whole meeting. Why was he like that? I do not like where these thoughts are taking me._

She kept on thinking and analyzing what just happened until she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"'Mione? Can I come in?" came Harry's muffled voice.

Hermione immediately got up and quietly opened her door, so as not to disturb Ron and Luna sleeping in the last room. "You could have just entered via the bathroom, Harry. I rarely leave that closed now."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Um, is it ok if stay the night here? Just to sleep beside you, I mean," he added hastily upon seeing the shock look on Hermione's face.

"Oh," Hermione replied, still unable to process what Harry was proposing. "Oh. Oh, all right, Harry." She walked towards her bed, laid down and patted the space beside her, gesturing for Harry to join her.

Harry walked towards her and laid down, the bed shifting a little due to his added weight. Hermione immediately snuggled beside him and rested her head on Harry's chest. Harry's right arm went around Hermione. He extended the other and summoned for the blanket at their feet to cover them up. Then he started to stroke Hermione's hair, kissing her forehead in the process. "What were you thinking, love? I knew you weren't sleeping," he asked.

Hermione sighed and didn't answer right away. "'Mione?" Harry inquired. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Harry."

The two lapsed into silence. Hermione clung more to Harry while he continued to stroke her hair. She was about to drift off to sleep due to Harry's ministrations, when he suddenly asked, "Its Malfoy, isn't it?"

Hermione lifted her head to stare at Harry. Harry gazed back and kissed her softly, assuring her. "You can tell me anything, love. You know that."

Hermione nodded then laid her head back on Harry's chest. She sighed once more and said, "Yes, I was thinking of Malfoy."

Harry tensed a bit but continued on stroking Hermione. "Why are you thinking of him, love?" he asked softly.

Hermione thought that now was a good time as any to tell him everything that had happened and not to leave any detail of what took place that night with Draco Malfoy. _I mean, he's my boyfriend. _Not to mention, her best friend as well. He would understand, right? And so she proceeded to tell him everything. Including where they met at the hotel, how he was nice to her, the anonymous note and what was written on it plus the other dozens of roses he gave her. She also told him of her thoughts about his intentions.

After she finished, Harry didn't say anything but tightened his hold on Hermione. Finally he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione snuggled closer into his arms. "I love you, too Harry." That said, she closed her eyes and after a few minutes, drifted to sleep.

Harry gazed down on the sleeping witch beside him and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I did not mean that in a platonic way, 'Mione," he whispered. "Not like the usual way we tell it to each other. And I swear over Dumbledore's grave that Malfoy's not going to take you away from me…" Then he also closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by Hermione's deep even breathing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his study in front of the fireplace in the Malfoy Manor, a glass of firewhisky in one hand. He was completely lost in thought about the witch he just met that night. He had been watching her from a far for quite some time already even during their Hogwarts days. He was mystified by her intelligence and confidence in everything she did. It was a common wonder among those who barely knew her as to why she was in Gryffindor when she could do very well in Ravenclaw. He was also baffled by her dedication to what is right and bravery. _That's why she was placed in Gryffindor, I suppose. _

He raised his glass to the firelight before taking a big gulp, emptying it. He then summoned one of the house-elves to bring him another glass from the kitchens. Once he had his glass, he resumed his thinking of that certain witch he met that evening, taking a sip of his whisky every once in a while.

While at Hogwarts, she intrigued him. How she answered all the teachers' questions precisely, how she made potions correctly and performed numerous spells perfectly even if they were not yet taught to them. He watched her friendship with Potter and Weasley and though he hated to admit it, was jealous of the closeness and the bond they shared. He never had that with Crabbe and Goyle or with whomever from the Slytherins, never friends; it was always a power struggle.

He watched her fight during the war, her relentless loyalty towards Potter never wavering as she fought side by side him. He watched as she rose through the ranks inside the Ministry and became the youngest assistant Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He watched her grow up into the very beautiful and stunning woman that she is now. How her friends never noticed that, he could never tell. At one point, he thought that Weasley might try something but that Ravenclaw girl suddenly came into the scene. Then he thought that Potter might try something as well. But so far – he didn't see anything going on between them.

Even though he called her a "mudblood" and considered her below him because of what he was taught, he realized back then that he could never compare to her. She was perfect. Special. Different from any woman he had ever been with. His calling her a "mudblood" was his way of catching her attention, if that was any possible. When they got older though, he had to find other ways of grabbing her attention. He needed to win her over, not just get attention from her; he wanted her admiration, not scorn.

When he learned that she was working in the Ministry, he found ways to sponsor Ministry events if only to know if she's going to be there. He was always there just to get a glimpse of her. He kept himself anonymous every time he made his donations and sponsorships for fear of her finding out and getting the wrong impression. He only interacted with the Head of her department so as to keep abreast of proceedings within the Ministry. Because of his charm, he was able to find subtle information about her through her Department Head.

And finally, he met with her that evening. He still marveled at how gorgeous she became. Her hair, her face, her figure. _Damn, her figure_. The little smile she gave him once. _Or was that twice? Don't really care as long as she smiled at me._ She was still confident and right down onto business. She knew what she wanted and she was very eloquent to achieve that.

"Hermione… Hermione Jane… Hermione Jane Granger…" he said softly. "Damn you… You've been haunting my dreams forever…"

"Draco? Draco, darling?"

He shook his head out of stupor and called, "Yes, Nicolette? I'm here at the study."

Nicolette Lestrange, daughter of the brother of Rodolfus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, fiancé of Draco, poked her head in to check on Draco. "I thought you were already in bed," she said while sauntering in, sitting opposite of him. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went well, Nicolette."

"You know, love. I'm not sure your father would approve of all these – these _charity _as he called it, that you're doing. Financing filthy mudbloods' events. It would do you better if you put more into your father's cause than in those," she said nonchalantly, gracefully shaking her loose auburn waves.

He didn't reply immediately. He just continually gazed at the fireplace. He suddenly grew cold towards his fiancé at the mention of "filthy mudbloods' events."

"Lucius is already dead, Nicolette," he replied coldly. "I don't care what he thinks. He never cared for me when I was younger. He thought he was already showing love by buying me everything. He neither cared nor loved me. So why should I care for him? He's dead now. Why still think of him?" he turned his gaze towards her.

Nicolette shrugged. "I know he's dead. But he's still your father. He left you everything of the Malfoy fortune. He expects you to do something about it that he would approve of. Besides, you're a Malfoy. It is what's expected of you," she said haughtily while examining her fingernails.

Draco suddenly stood up and walked over in front of the fireplace. "I told you before, Nicolette. I renounced my father's ways and causes long before the final battle took place. I made my choice already back then and I'm not going to change it." He paused and took a sip of his firewhisky then turned to face his fiancé. "I don't care what you think, what Father would think, what everyone would think. I'm a man of my own now. Even you can't tell me what or what not to do."

He then placed his glass on the table by his seat and walked towards the door. Without turning, he said, "Good night, Nicolette." And left.

* * *

The following morning dawned on bright and clear. Hermione awoke to a warm and fuzzy feeling surrounding her. She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by emerald colored eyes smiling down at her. 

"Good morning," Harry said, kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled and stretched. "Good morning to you, too. You know, I kind of like the idea of you waking up in my bed."

Harry grinned mischievously. "Is that so, Miss Granger? Is that an invitation for me to spend the night again in here tonight and you know – ?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, while playfully punching his arm. She stood up and stretched once more, walking towards the bathroom. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's already 9:00AM."

Hermione abruptly stopped her stretching. Her arms raised above her head, she turned to Harry and shouted, "9:00AM! 9:00AM! IT'S 9:00AM ALREADY!" When Harry nodded, she cursed under her breath, grabbed her towel by her dresser and stalked off towards the bathroom, muttering softly about Harry being a distraction that she overslept.

Harry chuckled and stood up as well. "It's nice not having training for once today. And I can be late!" He stretched and called out to Hermione. "I'm going down and making breakfast, love! Come down after you finish there, all right?"

"Don't bother! I'm late for work! I'll be Apparating as soon as I'm done here in the shower!" he heard her respond.

"I'll owl it then!" He didn't hear her respond and so he went down, still chuckling to find Ron and Luna at the table already eating.

"Hey, you guys," he said while going over the counter to have a cup of brewed coffee.

"Hey," replied Ron. Luna merely smiled as she was munching on a toast and was reading _The Quibbler. _"There's bacon and eggs and kippers and toast here already, Harry. All cooked by Luna."

"Wow," said Harry. "You outdid yourself on this, Luna. Everything smells delicious. And I bet it all tastes delicious as well." He then got himself a plate and a helping of everything.

"Hermione on her way down?" asked Ron while sipping his orange juice.

"Yeah, I suppose so. She's late for work apparently. I don't think she'll stay for breakfast. Told her I'll cook for her and owl it to her but Luna already prepared it here."

That said, Luna glanced up from _The Quibbler_ and waved her wand, getting helpings of everything she prepared and placing them in a lunch box. Upon noticing Ron and Harry's bemused looks, she only muttered, "For Hermione," and went back to reading her magazine.

Harry only arched his eyebrows and resumed eating while Ron just shrugged. At that precise moment, Hermione stepped in the kitchen, fresh from the shower.

"I gotta go," she hastily said, sauntering over to Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm so late for work. I have a 9:30AM meeting and I still have to prepare!"

Before Hermione turned around, Harry grabbed her hand and placed in the lunch box Luna prepared. "Here, before you go – take this. Luna cooked that and I tell you, it's wonderful. Eat it during your break, ok?"

Hermione looked at the lunch box and smiled. "Thanks a bunch, Luna. I'll try to cook dinner tonight to make up."

"I'll walk you to the door," said Harry, rising up in his seat.

"No, really. I can manage, Harry. Just finish your breakfast there, all right?" But Harry was already beside Hermione and walking along with her. When they reached the door, Harry turned her around to give her a _proper _goodbye kiss.

"We could see you two lovebirds from here, you know!" hollered Ron.

Harry ignored them and continued on kissing Hermione. Finally breaking the kiss, Hermione said, "Look, Harry. As much as I would like to kiss you more, I really am late for work. So I should…" But what she should do, Harry never heard for he was kissing her again.

"I can't (kiss) seem (kiss) to stop (kiss) kissing you," he replied breathlessly.

Hermione, still with her eyes half-closed, said softly, "Right. We'll continue this later, all right?"

She brushed her lips against Harry's one final time, walked to the Apparation point and vanished. Harry just sighed and went back to the kitchen to see Ron grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Ron. "That was a great morning show, don't you think so, love?" he said while nudging Luna.

Luna mumbled her assent, still engrossed in what she was reading. Harry just shook his head and smiled.

"Last night was a total surprise, eh – Harry?" asked Ron while munching on the nth toast he had that morning.

Harry simply nodded as he was sipping his coffee. "Say, mate. Do you think I should tell Remus about Malfoy getting in touch after a long time?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea. And tell him as well about how he met with Hermione," replied Ron immediately.

"Well," butted Luna, a bit dreamily. "I also think that's a good idea but don't you think you should wait and see first if Draco Malfoy would try anything else aside from last night?"

Harry was quiet. He pondered what Luna was suggesting. Ron simply shook his head and was about to retort when Luna continued on astonishingly briskly. "I mean, last night could probably be the last time Draco meets with Hermione. I'm merely suggesting that you should see first if Draco makes any more overt moves before getting in contact with Remus. He didn't do anything drastic, did he? I think he must be charged 'innocent' until we prove that there's something else."

Ron snorted. "Innocent? Malfoy? Yeah, right! Like he'll ever be innocent!"

"I think that's reasonable enough though," replied Harry. "Yeah, I think I'll take Luna's advice on this one. Thanks Luna."

Luna beamed at him and turned to her magazine once more as if they didn't converse about Draco Malfoy. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, mate. I still say that Remus must be kept in the loop."

"Yeah, thanks for that as well, Ron." Harry looked at the wall clock and exclaimed, "Look at the time! I need to get going! I don't have training today but that doesn't mean I should be super late. Kingsley wouldn't be too happy." And with that, he dashed off to his bedroom to change.

Ron laughed. "Right. I've heard that Kingsley's dying to kick your arse for being absent-minded lately!" he called after Harry.

Harry didn't answer, merely stretched his arm towards Ron and then, Ron dangled in the air upside-down by his ankles all of a sudden.

"Hey, Harry! Put me right! Put me right, THIS INSTANT!" he screamed. Luna merely looked at him curiously and then giggled. Harry acted as though he didn't hear him and proceeded to shut his bedroom door.

* * *

**_(A/N – My greatest gratitude towards my lovely beta, Lady Starlight. Without her, I am absolutely at a loss and a big mess.)_**


	14. Of Truths and Intentions

**Chapter 14 – Of Truths and Intentions**

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione was scrunched over the reports her subordinates had given her. She sighed as she pored over the paperwork she still had to review before turning over to the Head for final approval. Most were about the upcoming International Magical Leaders Conference. She had been doing nothing since yesterday except reviewing the materials for the conference with a meeting once in a while.

True, she had cooked dinner last night to make up for Luna's sumptuous breakfast. That proved to be relaxing and the night's activities with Harry (though they haven't really _slept _with each other yet) was yet another distraction from work.

Now though, in her office, on a Friday afternoon, she sat poring over numerous reports. _When will I get through this day? _ It's Friday. The day before a weekend of relaxation ensues. And she's overworking herself once more. Typical.

She straightened up in her chair and rubbed her strained neck. She stood up and stretched her aching back from sitting for far too long that day when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked over and said, "Come in."

Jane peeked and when she saw her boss looking a bit cranky, hesitantly said, "Uhm, Miss Hermione? There's a messenger here that has a present sent for you."

Hermione breathed in deeply and said, "All right. Have it brought in. Place it over that table, please." She sat down and rubbed her eyes, hearing her door close. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. Upon the table opposite her desk was another big bouquet of roses in a basket. Although this time around, the roses were multi-colored, peach, the usual red, white, yellow and even blue. Beside this bouquet, in a smaller basket, is a bottle of chilled white wine, tied with a red and silver bow.

Hermione stood and walked over to the bouquet to look for a note. There was none. Looking at the wine, there she saw a small folded parchment hidden beneath the bottle. She broke the seal and read apprehensively.

_Dear Hermione,_

_A token of appreciation for gracing me with your presence last Wednesday. I hope you are fond of white wine, one of the finest in Britain, by the way._

_If you wouldn't be too busy tonight, may I ask you to join me for a simple dinner to possibly discuss other business transactions that your department might have._

_If you would agree to this proposition, kindly write in a simple "yes" in this parchment and this will automatically be a Portkey for you at 7PM to take you to where we would have dinner and do business. Formal attire would be greatly appreciated._

_Hoping for your acceptance._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stood there in her office, unable to process the words blazing from the note to her. She clutched the note tightly in her hand and read it once more. _Business transactions? What in Merlin's name does this mean? We don't have any other events that need financing. Plus he should have taken this up with our Head like he usually does, not with me. Not unless… _She glanced up at the roses and the wine. Then back at the note she held in her hand and the proposition written there. _No. No. No. No. Please say that what I'm thinking is not what I think it is. _

At that precise moment, Harry came in her office. "Jane just told me to go in and see –" he stopped in mid-sentence, clutching the doorknob in his hand, seeing the roses that perched on Hermione's table and the look of terror in Hermione's pale face while clutching a piece of parchment in both hands.

"'Mione, love? What's wrong?" Harry immediately went over to Hermione and hugged her briefly. Eyeing her warily, his gaze shifted from her to the roses and wine that sat on the table in the corner of Hermione's office. His eyes went back to Hermione and the note she clutched, a question lingering there.

Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione handed over the note to Harry. "It's from Malfoy," she said quietly.

Gently, Harry took the parchment and read it. Without looking at her, he said calmly, "Seems like he's trying to get you to meet him again. And what's with the roses and the wine?" He looked up at her and saw the answer in her face almost at once. "So your thoughts and hunches the other night were true then? You don't have any other events that need financing and why does he tell you of this when he usually brings these kinds of things with your Head as you told me?"

Harry already knew the answers to his own questions even when Hermione didn't answer. Unconsciously, he crumpled the parchment he held in his hand and growled quietly under his breath, "Malfoy…"

Hermione did not even attempt to snatch the crumpled parchment in Harry's hand. She knew that Harry was mad at what Malfoy is trying to do with her. Why in the world would Malfoy be doing this in the first place? Giving her a big bouquet of roses with white wine to boot, inviting her to dinner for business although she knew he meant otherwise. _This is insane! He _is _insane! _

"Harry," said Hermione cautiously, walking over to him and encircling her arms around him. "Don't worry about it. I don't plan on going anyway. I told you about it the other night. I don't want anything to do with Malfoy. You know that. Trust me."

Harry sighed and softened a little then hugged Hermione back. "I know, love. I trust you, you know that. I wouldn't be standing here if not for you. It's Malfoy I don't trust." At the mention of Malfoy, both Harry and Hermione stiffened.

Hermione tightened her hold on Harry and thinking that he wouldn't hear her, whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry, with his Auror senses, heard her though. Instead of replying however, he tilted her head up to meet his and kiss her lightly on the lips. Hermione deepened the kiss by opening her lips and teasing Harry's lips with her tongue. Harry opened up to her and a battle of domination then ensued. They kissed for several minutes, stopping only when they heard Hermione's clock went off, signaling that it's time to finally go home.

"Let's continue this at home," whispered Harry breathlessly, his forehead resting on Hermione's. Hermione simply nodded.

Harry kissed Hermione once more on the tip of her nose and left her office. They agreed to meet at the Atrium in 10 minutes, giving them ample time to fix their things before going.

Hermione sighed. _At least, Malfoy became useful in this situation. I get to snog Harry senseless. And in my office, nonetheless! _She grinned at that thought and went on fixing her things. Then she sashayed out of her office, said goodbye to her secretary and walked briskly towards the Atrium where she would be meeting her best friend/boyfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced in his Manor's study, looking every once in a while at the parchment that lay on his table. _Why isn't it shimmering? It should have been shimmering an hour ago when I sent that letter! _

He had charmed the note he sent to Hermione to become a Portkey once she signed "yes" to it. He had then connected that parchment to the parchment lying on his table, charmed to light up once she wrote "yes." _But it's not lighting up and it's already 6:30PM! _

Draco continued his pacing, keeping watch on the parchment on his table. Finally, his clock chimed 7:00PM and the parchment finally turned black. He sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Hermione won't be coming," he said to no one in particular, defeated.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin was enjoying his coffee that Saturday afternoon in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, reading yesterday's _Daily Prophet_. Although the house was originally Harry's, after the war Harry entrusted the house to Remus and Tonks, giving it as a wedding gift for the couple. The house was not how it was before, however. Mrs. Black's portrait at the entrance hall was already gone, thanks to Harry. The wall of elf heads was also gone, replacing it with portraits of those from the Order, the Trio being the prominent one, thanks to Ron. The house looks lighter and not at all bleak like it was before. The walls are whiter and cleaner, thanks to Hermione. Now that the war is over, the house doesn't need to be kept within the protection of the Fidelius Charm although it is still heavily guarded with a lot of security wards.

"Tonks, love? Can you get the door?" called Remus from the kitchen when the bell rang. He heard Tonks ambling towards the door from the living room, tripping a little on her way. Remus chuckled at that. He heard the sound of the front door opening and several hushed greetings.

"Hello, Remus."

Remus looked up from his paper and grinned. Standing up, he walked briskly towards their guest. "Harry! What brings you here?" he asked, while shaking his hand and bringing him to a brief friendly hug. He motioned for Harry to sit across from him. "Coffee? Tea? Juice? Butterbeer?" he offered.

"Butterbeer would be nice, thanks." And with a wave of Remus' wand, he summoned a butterbeer to the kitchen, stopping right in front of Harry.

"So, what brings you here in Grimmauld Place?" Remus repeated.

Harry chuckled. "Can't a bloke visit his very good friends every once in a while?"

Remus grinned and shook his head, sipping a bit of his coffee. "Really now, Harry, what brings you here? You rarely visit seeing as you're so busy this past few months. Do you have some news that you probably want to tell us?" Tonks walked in the kitchen at that exact moment and sat beside Remus, grinning knowingly.

Harry feigned innocence and looked at them with startled eyes. "News? What news?"

Tonks laughed. "Oh, c'mon now, Harry. You know exactly what we're talking about," she said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry sighed dramatically. "Ok, ok. You got me." Remus and Tonks waited for him eagerly to say something but Harry remained quiet, his face turning red by the minute.

"Hmmm… Does this involve a certain bushy brown haired, know-it-all witch that we all know and love?" Remus asked innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded as well, his eyes twinkling.

Tonks squeeed in a very un-Tonks-ly way and stood up. "I knew it! I knew it! I was right, Remus. Wasn't I? Wasn't I?"

Remus laughed and said, "Yes, yes, love. Of course you are. We both are, remember?" Then he turned to Harry, grinning. "But I'm sure that's not what Harry went for here. He didn't come here to tell us about just that. So tell me, young man. What is it really that brings you here?"

Harry suddenly turned serious. He cleared his throat and said grimly, "Malfoy got in touch."

The reaction was quite unexpected. Well, Remus' at least. He sputtered his coffee that he was sipping all over the kitchen table. Tonks gasped and hurriedly stood up to get a dish cloth, tumbling her seat in the process.

Harry blinked, a bit surprised but continued on explaining. "And to Hermione, no less. We all thought he was gone and yet he comes back, after all these years and makes an appearance."

"He wasn't entirely gone, Harry," said Remus quietly. Tonks refilled his cup with coffee and sat beside Remus again, looking expectantly at both men. Then Remus sighed and said, "Tonks, love. Could you leave us both for a couple of minutes? There are some things I need to discuss with him in private." Tonks started to argue but was cut off by Remus. "Please, love?"

Tonks stood up grumbling and made her way towards the door, muttering something about why men are so secretive, especially with their wives.

"What do you mean he wasn't _entirely _gone? Do you know any of these, Remus?" asked Harry, suspiciously, his butterbeer lay forgotten in front of him, when Tonks closed the kitchen door.

Remus sighed and leaned back on his chair, his eyes focusing on Harry. "I think it's time for you to learn the truth about what Draco has been doing all along. I hope Minerva is ok with this, though," he added in an undertone.

Harry leaned back as well and looked at Remus expectantly while crossing his arms. Remus sighed again, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Upon opening them, he focused once more on Harry and said, "He helped the Order during the war, Harry. Like Severus did."

Harry opened his mouth to react but Remus raised his right hand to stop him. "Let me finish. Yes, Harry. Severus still helped the Order after your sixth year at Hogwarts taking Draco with him. They really didn't return to Voldemort as you probably expected. Well, yes they did but on the pretense that they were doing his bidding which they were not. But they didn't dare show their face with the Order and at Hogwarts for your seventh year. They kept on helping us though by giving inside information in Voldemort's circle."

Harry couldn't resist it and interrupted, "How did you know that they were helping us back then?"

Remus took a sip of his second cup and said a bit quietly, "I would know. They reported to me and to Minerva as well at least thrice a month."

Harry couldn't grasp what he was hearing. He gaped at Remus, not really believing what he was being told. Draco Malfoy, long-term enemy at Hogwarts, the one who was tasked by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore; then Severus Snape, the one who killed Dumbledore in behalf of Draco were helping them during the war, anonymously though.

"But why didn't anybody tell me about this? If anyone should know at that time, I should have. Seeing as I'm the one tasked to destroy all Voldemort's Horcruxes," demanded Harry angrily.

"Harry, don't you see?" said Remus, patiently. "Minerva and I chose to disclose from you where we are getting our sources and information since we know that you wouldn't quite understand the situation back then."

"Understand? _Understand! _You thought I _wouldn't understand!_" asked Harry, disbelievingly, his voice rising.

"Listen here, Harry," said Remus, with a hint of impatience in his voice. "We didn't tell you because we know how you would react when you find out that your two most hated – well, probably second in line; Voldemort, being number one – were the ones helping you out in your quest for the Horcruxes. Do you think you would hear them out? Do you think you would believe them when they're the ones telling you?"

Harry stood up and paced, shaking his head, in disbelief. "So they were the ones who helped us find the locations of the remaining Horcruxes? And what exactly were these Horcruxes?" He stopped pacing and looked to Remus for answers.

"Yes, Harry," replied Remus, a bit tiredly. "We were only channels. We believed that if the information looked like it came from me and Minerva, it would be easier for you to believe us than them telling you the exact information we gave you."

Harry sat down again and took a big swig of his butterbeer. After a couple of gulps, he emptied the bottle and asked for one more. When Remus handed him a new one, he took another couple of mouthfuls, wiped his mouth and stared at Remus. "You're not lying to me about all of these, are you?"

"Why would I? You are like a son to me, Harry. When Sirius –" he stopped and breathed deeply. "I made it my priority to look over you. I know you don't trust Severus, but take a look at it from my side. James and Lily were my close friends. So was Sirius. And especially the Headmaster. But I still chose to work closely with him because of Professor Dumbledore's orders and Severus' proven loyalty still towards him."

Harry still looked disbelievingly at his mentor. Remus sighed. "Use your Legilimency with me, Harry. You'll find out," said Remus, staring back at Harry.

Harry shook his head, sighed and slumped back in his seat. "I trust you enough, Remus." He breathed in deeply and took a big gulp of his butterbeer once more. "Great… Just bloody great…" he muttered.

"What is it that you said about Draco getting in touch?" asked Remus, tentatively.

"He got in touch. And with Hermione, no less," he said gravely.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Remus, finally relaxing now that the truth was out.

"I could feel he has intentions. _Not-so-good _intentions. Towards Hermione at that."

Remus chuckled. "Really? And is The-Wizard-Who-Saved-The-World, the prior Chosen One feeling jealous about this?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really Remus, how childish," he said mockingly. Then he proceeded to tell of Hermione's encounters with Draco and the very recent one, the roses with wine and an invitation to dinner. He also told of what he and Hermione thought of Draco's intentions.

Remus was quiet after Harry's account of what happened between Draco and Hermione. Then without saying anything, he stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked towards the library, where they found Tonks lying on one of the couches, napping, with a book on her chest.

Careful not to wake Tonks, Remus quietly made his way towards one of the corner tables where a stack of _Daily Prophets _were scattered and started to fumble through it. Harry followed. When he reached Remus, he saw him clutching a very recent _Daily Prophet. _

"Here, read this," said Remus, thrusting the newspaper in Harry's hand.

Harry held the paper and read the date. _It's the day Hermione first met with Malfoy. _Then he looked on and scanned the front page. At the bottom part of the front page is a small article that was probably Remus' answer to Harry's musings a while ago. He looked up and saw a smug smile on the face of one of his mentors.

"Malfoy's already engaged!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N – So sorry for not updating this story sooner than you guys expected. Been busy with… stuff. Oh well… And of course, thanks a bunch to my lovely beta – Lady Starlight, who never ceases to be patient with me wink, wink Ü).**_


	15. Confrontations and Such

**Chapter 15 – Confrontations, Senselessness, Admissions and Realizations**

"But how – I mean – he's engaged?" stuttered Harry, looking disbelievingly at the paper he was holding.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, Harry, he is. Although, he is not too happy with that engagement because it was arranged by their parents when they were kids. Draco complained about it for years but I think he came into terms with it since they announced it last Wednesday," he explained.

Harry shook his head. "I always thought he would end up with Parkinson. She seemed glued to him wherever he was back during Hogwarts days."

This time, Remus laughed. Harry looked at him, startled. He quieted down when Tonks turned on the couch, though she continued to nap. "Yes, I was aware of Miss Parkinson's undoubted attraction to Draco. I was all too aware of that when I taught during your third year." He chuckled at the memory. Harry snorted as well. "But let's just say that the Malfoys were not really keen on having the Parkinsons carry the Malfoy heir." Remus then led Harry out of the living room and back to the kitchen.

"So they chose this…" Harry squinted his eyes and reread the paper, "Nicolette Lestrange to be Malfoy's fiancé then?"

"Yes. Nicolette was a couple of years younger than you are and attended Durmstrang. She's smart, rich, pretty, name it. She's everything Lucius wanted for his dear son. And so the arrangement was made when Nicolette was 5 and Draco was 7 years old."

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Harry, frowning a bit.

"I told you, Draco complained about it for years when he was spying for us. Then he told us how he should announce his engagement soon since the engagement was magically binding. He has to marry before he reaches the age of 26 or else… And he's nearing that already," clarified Remus.

"But all this stuff he's doing to Hermione. Giving her roses and invitations to dinner…" Harry trailed off.

Remus patted him on his back. "Now, now Harry. Maybe Draco's just being nice and thoughtful. It might really be just for business. But then again, you might be right about his intentions. I suggest you just give him the benefit of the doubt in that case. We haven't proven anything yet, right? And no matter what Draco does, I'm pretty sure Hermione would never fall for it."

Harry just nodded his stare faraway. _Nice and thoughtful? Draco sodding Malfoy? I doubt it._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked briskly towards her office, Monday morning. She was already late for her one-on-one meeting with the head of their department and she still needed to go over the reports she failed to finish last Friday. _Harry came at such a wrong time last Friday. Ugh!_

She passed Jane's table without acknowledging her. "Miss Hermione, there's someone –"

"Not now, Jane," she interrupted. "I'm late for my meeting with Clarence and I still have to go over some reports that I have to discuss with him."

"But Miss –"

"Later Jane," she said as she opened her office door and stepped in. Closing the door, she took a deep breath and walked straight to her table to gather several parchments. She didn't notice a figure sitting in one of the chairs at the corner of her office.

"Is that how you treat your inferiors, Hermione?"

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing someone speak. She spun around quickly, whipping her wand out at the intruder.

"Malfoy! What in the world are you doing in my office!" she demanded, her wand lowering a bit, but still aware of him.

Draco smiled knowingly. "Is that how you should greet your biggest financer, Ms. Granger?"

"Oh, so now it's back to Ms. Granger. What the hell are you trying to play at, huh?" she asked, glaring at Draco while doing so, her wand still at the ready.

Draco chuckled. "You wouldn't want Clarence to hear you speak like that to your major sponsor, would you?" he asked. "Clarence can wait. I have a more important matter to discuss with you," he said, advancing a little towards Hermione. "You didn't reply to my invitation last Friday, Hermione. Even a "no" would suffice. At least you replied. If roses and wine couldn't get you to reply to me, I thought 'Why not come myself and ask her personally?'" he said quietly, taking another step closer to her.

Hermione glared angrily at Draco, raising her wand again. "Stay right where you are, Malfoy. We already discussed what we needed to discuss last week. We closed the deal already. There's nothing more to discuss which is why I didn't reply anymore to your invitation," she stated matter-of-factly. "I have a meeting with Clarence right now. So please, _Mr. Malfoy_ – if you could kindly step out of my office, I will even gladly escort you."

Draco took no notice of what Hermione just said. He simply stared at her and as if in a trance walked closer to her. "What are you doing to me, Hermione? You haunt me. In my dreams. Even in my waking hours…" he whispered.

Hermione became slightly alarmed. "What are you doing, Malfoy? Stop right there or I wouldn't hesitate to hex you," she said, backing a step with her wand raised, hitting the edge of her desk.

"You're bad for me," Draco continued as if Hermione didn't say anything, "And yet I want you…" He reached out to touch her.

"Stop Malfoy! Stu—"

Then the door burst open suddenly revealing a fuming Harry. He saw Draco about to reach for Hermione and Hermione backing away from him, with her wand in front of her. This situation increased his anger even more. He walked towards Hermione and stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he hissed with quiet menace.

Draco blinked a couple of times and, realizing that Harry Potter was standing in front of him, lowered his arm. "Why, hello Potter. It's nice to see you, too," he said, as if they were talking about the weather.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" whispered Hermione heatedly. "You shouldn't be here. You have training, remember?"

"I had a feeling that seemed to concern you. It wasn't a good feeling, so I went here to check on you," he replied quietly. "Now, tell me, Malfoy. What business do you have here?" he asked, turning back to Draco.

Draco laughed, not oblivious to the exchange between the two. "Oho! So nothing changed since Hogwarts then, I suppose? Ms. Granger here is still in need of her green-eyed savior! How touching. How very, very touching. Tell me, is the Weasel still the sidekick in this Trio? Anyway, about your question, shouldn't I be the one asking you that, Potter? What business do you have here? I, for one, am sponsoring a major event that this department is having. That's my business. What about yours?"

"Harry," said Hermione, stepping beside him, "I can take care of myself you know."

"Oh, do listen to Ms. Granger, Hermione, here, Potter. She's a full-grown able witch, isn't she?" said Draco, looking at both of them with lowered lids.

"And since when did you start calling Hermione with her first name? Last time I knew, she was a _mudblood _to you. Nothing but dirty, _filthy _blood that's not worth your time," countered Harry. "And if you are here for business, does your business with her involve reaching to touch her and frightening her?" he added, crossing his arms in front of him, mocking Draco.

"Harry," pleaded Hermione, laying her hand on his arm. "Don't start anything."

Draco was silent. He clenched his fists at his side, his gaze shifted from Hermione to Harry, then staying on Harry, not wavering from him.

"I don't care if people tell me you've changed, Malfoy," continued Harry. "I don't care if you were one of the persons who helped me during the war or even find the Horcruxes. Because for me, you will never change. Its one thing I learned from you, come to think of it. It's how you viewed purebloods from mudbloods. Their filthy blood wouldn't and couldn't compare to yours, you being a pureblood and all that. So mudbloods would always be mudbloods to you. Purebloods are always higher," said Harry, his voice rising a bit. "If you were capable of working for Voldemort before, you are still capable of doing something harmful to Hermione or to anyone for that matter, now!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "Stop it. Stop this. What in Merlin's name are you talking about!"

Draco became paler than usual, if that was any possible. He walked back a couple of steps and replied, "You don't know anything about me, Potter. So stop telling me as if you know a lot about me," he said dangerously quiet.

Harry took a step forward. "What business do I have here? You really want to know? I care about Hermione. We are together. Do you hear that? _We _are _together,_" he emphasized. "And I love her," he added quietly.

Hermione gasped upon hearing Harry's confession. The silence that followed that was deafening.

Draco looked menacingly at Harry before turning away and walking out of Hermione's office, slamming the door in the process.

Hermione walked over to Harry and embraced him from behind. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh, Harry. You idiot."

"Huh?" asked Harry. "Idiot? Who's an idiot?"

"You!" shrieked Hermione, turning Harry around and punching him playfully on his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurts, 'Mione!" he said, pretending to rub his shoulder.

Hermione laughed and let out a soft sob. "You're such an idiot."

"Why would I be an idiot, love?" asked Harry, embracing her.

"Because you confessed your love for me to Draco first and not to me," replied Hermione, resting her head on his chest.

Harry chuckled. "For the Assistant Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, you sure can be childish. And for the record, I confessed it to you first. You were just asleep then."

"And when did you realize this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmm… Since I was eleven?" He received another punch from Hermione. "Ow! That's twice in a row now, Hermione!"

Hermione giggled and rested her head once more on Harry's chest. "I love you too, Harry."

"I know."

"Oh really, Mr. Potter?" she looked up again at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

"That's correct, Mrs. Potter. Oh! I mean, Ms. Granger," he said, laughing at the shocked expression on Hermione's face. "I heard you the last time you whispered it and thought I didn't hear it."

He kissed her forehead. "I…" Then he kissed the tip of her nose. "love…" Then before lowering his lips to hers, he whispered, "you…"

Harry kissed her lips tentatively, teasingly, tasting her. Then he kissed her fully, slowly, sensually. Telling her everything about how he felt through that one kiss. Hermione responded with as much fervor as him. Encouraged, Harry licked her lower lip asking for entrance and was easily granted access.

Then the kiss deepened. Tongues touching, lips feeling, a battle ensued. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, lifting herself up in the process. Harry's arms went around her tightly, molding her body into his. Her fingers ran through his hair, while he slowly circled her back with his palm. He nipped at her bottom lip and got a moan out of her. He smiled against her lips and started to kiss her again. Soon, they were so engrossed in kissing each other. Hands were freely roaming around, feeling each other through their robes and clothes.

Harry left Hermione's lips and bent down to kiss her exposed neck. Hermione tilted her head for Harry to gain more access. She moaned out loud when Harry kissed her pulse point.

"Oh, Harry… I have…. Oh, yes… I still have a meeting… God, yes, there… with Clarence…"

In response, Harry kissed her hungrily back on her mouth, lifted her in his arms and settled her on the top of her desk, not breaking the contact. Hermione broke the kiss and tried to look at Harry and get him to listen to her but Harry took the opportunity to bend down and kiss her neck again, this time, trying to unfasten the clasps of her robes to get more access.

Hermione slid her hands down Harry's chest and gently pushed him back away from her. Harry stopped kissing her and looked at her flushed face. They were both breathing rapidly, hearts thumping swiftly. Harry's glasses went askew, his hair more rumpled than ever.

Hermione giggled upon looking at him. She then planted soft short kisses on his cheeks, lips and nose. Harry started to move in for another kiss when Hermione raised her hand to stop him. He groaned and placed his head on the crook of her neck.

"As much as I wanted to continue what we are doing, Harry, I really should be going to my meeting with Clarence," she said, wrapping her arms around him and soothing him.

"I saw him on my way here," murmured Harry.

"What's that?"

"I saw Mr. Thomas on my way here. Told him myself that you might be late since you'll be entertaining me for a while," said Harry, looking up at Hermione while grinning cheekily.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You know my boss? You did not just say that to him! You're kidding!"

Harry's grin grew even wider. He nodded and said, "Oh you bet, I told him that."

Hermione jumped off from her desk and straightened herself, fastening the clasps of her robes and smoothing her hair. She rummaged through the parchments on her desk and checked on her notes. During her haste, Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Harry," she pleaded, turning around to face Harry, parchments in her arms. "Not now, ok? I've got a meeting to attend. And even if you, The-Wizard-Who-Saved-The-World, were able to convince my boss that I would be late because of you…" she trailed off, sighed and started to walk towards her door. "Oh what would Clarence say? I'm bloody late because of one Harry bloody Potter and for the bloody reason that I have to bloody entertain him. Bloody hell!" she added.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Hermione whipped around and leaned up to kiss Harry. "We'll continue this later, I promise," she whispered. And with one last kiss, she was gone.

Harry sighed. _Interesting morning. I get to confront Malfoy and snog 'Mione senseless in her own office where anyone could walk in on us. _He grinned at the thought. _Well, at least now, I'm pretty sure what's gonna happen tonight. _And he walked out of Hermione's office with a big grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N – I have the best beta in the world. Cheers to Lady Starlight! Mwah! )_**


	16. Potter and Hermione

**Chapter 16 – Potter and Hermione**

Late that night, Draco was pacing in his study at the Malfoy Manor. He couldn't dismiss the scene from that morning from his head. _Potter and Hermione. Potter and Hermione. Potter and Hermione. _It became a mantra going around his head. _Damn! _And with that, he grabbed the glass pyramid paperweight on his table and threw it at the door.

Nicolette was outside his door at that exact moment and stopped mid-knock when she heard a crashing sound and a frustrated scream coming out from Draco. Hesitantly, she knocked twice and tried on the door slowly only to find it unlocked.

"Draco? Draco, darling?" she asked carefully. She peered inside tentatively and when she saw Draco in a heap on the floor by the fireplace, sobbing, she quickly went to him and gathered him in her arms.

She quickly muttered a _Reparo _at the broken paperweight and levitated it, slowly placing it back at Draco's table, while not removing her arms around him.

"Draco?" she whispered. "What's the matter, love? Whatever brought this on?" she asked, while caressing his hair and his face.

Draco looked up at Nicolette and what she saw made her heart break. She might not really love him that much like most girls should feel towards their fiancés, who would when their marriage was arranged? But at that moment, when Draco looked up to her, vulnerable with tear-stained face, she couldn't help it.

"Oh, Draco…" she murmured, cradling his head at her breasts. She wanted to remove the pain that Draco was feeling at that moment. She wanted to soothe him, pacify him. She was not just sure how.

And before she knew it, they were sharing their first kiss. She wasn't sure who moved in first, if it was her or Draco but it doesn't matter. All that matters was Draco's lips on hers, his hands going around her head to push her into him more.

Draco laid back down on the rug, pulling Nicolette on top of him, not breaking the kiss. _If I can't have Hermione, at least I have someone who I could turn to. She might not be what I want but she is a good enough substitute._

Grabbing her at the middle, Draco easily turned Nicolette over so that he was on top of her. Draco immediately attacked her lips then trailed soft yet nipping kisses down her neck and collarbone. He became impatient and immediately ripped off the silk blouse she was wearing, leaving her only in her black silk bra and skirt.

"Draco! What are you –" but what he was he never heard for he was kissing her again.

Nicolette moaned into the kiss and slowly she felt Draco's hand going under her skirt and on her thighs. A little later, her skirt met the same fate as her blouse. She was shocked beyond words at Draco's ministrations. But who was she to complain when _The _Draco Malfoy is the one doing this to her, however cold and indifferent he might seem even at their "lovemaking"?

When she was finally at her under things only, she heard Draco gave a soft growl and before she knew it, she was naked under his fully clothed body. He made love to her that night for the very first time, even if she was not at all satisfied. But she had done her part; she made Draco forget for the meantime. She was able to soothe him and pacify him that night.

Draco Malfoy forgot one bushy-haired, know-it-all woman who at that moment was at The-Wizard-Who-Saved-The-World's arms. Even for just that night, he forgot her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went home that night very tired from a Manic Monday at work. She was running around the office attending meetings and going over proposals and reports. Their conference was nearing already, in a month's time and of course, they all wanted it to be a success. So it's all work, work and work.

All she wanted to do that night was grab a hot bath for a while and sleep under her warm covers, preferably with Harry's arms around her.

She walked in the house to find the living room in darkness. It was 8:00PM and she wondered where her boys may be. Harry didn't tell her that he has an assignment which would keep him late and neither had Ron flooed her to tell her if he had a late practice. Usually they did so as not to let her worry.

She groped for the light switch and pushed it. When the light was finally on at the living room, she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Bouquets in vases and baskets of different colored tulips, her favorite flower, were all around the living room. Several petals were showered on the floor leading up the stairs. Immediately, whatever tiredness she was feeling, was gone.

She went to the nearest bouquet that was arrayed on the table beside the front door. She grasped it, took a deep breath and sighed at the aroma the flowers gave off. She found a note stuck between the leaves of the tulips that only read, "Just follow the petals." The petals on the floor were immediately explained.

She carefully placed the bouquet of tulips back on the table and curiously followed the petals leading up the stairs. When she went up, she gaped still at the numerous vases and baskets with bouquets of tulips lining the wall.

She looked down at the floor and traced where the petals end up. She was surprised when it ended at Harry's bedroom door. With a naughty grin, she quickly but quietly went towards Harry's bedroom, hearing soft music playing inside and turned the door knob only to find it locked. She sighed in frustration, straightened herself and poised herself to knock. But before she even raised her fist to the door, it suddenly opened in its own accord.

When she stepped in, she gasped again at the romantic setting that Harry had made especially for her. Instead of the usuals in Harry's bedroom, she saw a table set for two at the middle of his room. Beside it was a food cart containing covered bowls and plates with sumptuous dishes, she presumed, and a chilled bottle of champagne.

There were candles all around and bouquets of tulips as well, giving off a very romantic aroma. There was music playing in the background. From where, she didn't want to fathom. At the other end of Harry's room, the sliding door leading to the veranda was open letting in a soft cool breeze with the view of the fantastic night sky.

Hermione stood completely still, as if she had been petrified, until she slowly brought her hands up to cover her slightly open mouth, eyes shining with emotion.

"Milady…"

Slowly, she dropped her hands and turned around upon hearing that husky voice she knew so well by now, not even trying to fathom where he came from since he wasn't there when she went in. Her breath caught at the sight of Harry standing in front of her. He was dressed in a Muggle suit, emphasizing his broad shoulders and lean body. He was smiling seductively and looking at her with such heat in his eyes.

He gave her a long-stemmed white tulip tied in a silver and white ribbon and as she accepted it, he held onto her hand and kissed it gently. She wanted to swoon at the moment she saw him and especially when he did that but she held her ground.

"Kind sir," she said quietly. "What brought all of this on?"

Harry never let go of her hand as he gazed at her intently and replied, "You."

Hermione smiled at him lovingly and pulled him towards her for a brief but sweet kiss, enough to keep both of them light-headed.

When they pulled apart, Harry smiled at her and waved his hand in front of her. Immediately, her work robes and clothes disappeared and were replaced by a sexy white chiffon cocktail dress and white high-heeled sandals. Her hair was put up in a French twist and she had on simple yet stunning accessories to go with her look. She gasped at this and grinned at Harry. "You sure do know how to surprise a woman, Harry."

Harry simply smiled back and quietly walked her towards the table. "I presume milady has not yet eaten her evening meal. I prepared only the best for you."

"Oh, Harry…" she said as Harry escorted her towards the table and pulled out the chair for her.

Quietly, they ate their dinner, comfortable at the clinking noise of the silverware and the silence between them.

After eating dinner and dessert, the dishes magically disappeared to the surprise of Hermione. The soft music became prominent and Harry stood up. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand towards her.

She didn't reply but she accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. They began slow-dancing, swaying to the music, content in the arms of each other. After a couple of songs, Harry pulled away from Hermione and said, "Let's get some fresh air out in the veranda." Hermione nodded and she let herself be led away by Harry, his hand on the small of her back.

They stepped out on the veranda. Harry placed his left hand on the railings, his other hand not leaving Hermione's back. It was a warm night but Hermione shivered, not from the cold but from the anticipation of where Harry's plans were leading them.

"Are you cold?" asked Harry concernedly. She shook her head but Harry took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully and leaned into him. Harry placed his arms around her in a comforting manner.

She sighed happily, resting her head on Harry's shoulders. "I love you, Harry."

Harry replied by kissing her forehead. They stayed that way for a while, basking in the love of each other. After several minutes, Harry removed his arms around Hermione and turned her slowly to face him.

When Hermione looked up at him questioningly, he just smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Harry stepped away from her and asked her to close her eyes. She arched her eyebrow but complied nonetheless. When he was sure that Hermione had her eyes closed, he reached inside his pocket for a small black velvet box. He knelt down in front of Hermione and held her hand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked curiously, her eyes still closed.

Harry chuckled and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she gave a sharp intake of breath upon seeing Harry kneeling in front of her, black velvet box in an open palm. Hermione had the sudden urge to cry. _Is this what I think it is?_

He took a deep breath and launched into a speech, Hermione knew he prepared but came from his heart nonetheless.

"'Mione, we haven't been in this relationship for so long, I know. But I think I know you well enough to ask you this. Heck, we've been best friends for more than a decade now, defeated the Dark Lord together, went through rough times together for me to know that this is right," he chuckled, paused and gazed into her lovely teary eyes.

"You were always there for me. Through the good times and the bad. You cared for me when no one else would. You believed in me when I said that I didn't set that basilisk free during second year. You were the one who went back in time with me to save the godfather I never knew I had. You stuck by my side when everyone taught I cheated on the Triwizard Tournament. I almost became a murderer, wanting to kill Dolohov for throwing that hex on you because I thought that you were killed. You went all the way with me, enduring my impatience, my tantrums just to find the Horcruxes and eventually, you were with me, fighting by my side, casting that spell with Ron that became the end of Voldemort.

When I woke up from exhaustion a couple of days later after the big fight, you were the first one I sought for. I thought they took you away from me because I saw you fall beside me before I collapsed. I thought you were… You were…," he paused, unable to continue. Hermione knelt down in front of him and embraced him, trying to stifle her sobs, thoughts from their past all rushing back.

"But you weren't. Ron was beside me when I woke up and told me you're just in the other room and perfectly fine. I was crying then because of relief. I vowed then, together with Ron, that I was going to take good care of you, no matter what.

Then we moved into this house. I kept my distance from you then, thinking that Ron still had something for you. I just watched you from a distance, ready to spring out if you need me. But then a year later, Ron hooked up with Luna and later on – I began to realize what it was that I was feeling for you. Why I was so protective of you. Why I was so possessive of you. Even if I had my share of women, I always compare them to you and we end up breaking up because they couldn't measure up to you.

I realized that it was you I wanted for so long. I realized I love you," he stopped, pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He opened the velvet box and Hermione gawked at what she saw inside, a platinum diamond ring with small rubies and emeralds surrounding the big round fancy cut diamond in the middle.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione was sobbing but she smiled and threw her arms around Harry. "Yes. Oh, yes!" she whispered in his ear.

Gently, Harry pushed her away and grabbed her left hand. Tenderly, he removed the diamond ring from the box and slipped it in her ring finger. Then he kissed her sweetly. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you, too," she replied and gazed at her engagement ring admirably. "Why the rubies and emeralds?"

"Rubies because you are a very brave Gryffindor and emeralds so that you would always be reminded of me. The diamond, I don't think I have to explain that."

Hermione giggled. "No, you don't have to. I love it, Harry. Thank you."

"No, thank you. For being with me."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled away after a while and asked, "Where's Ron, by the way?"

"Oh, he's at the Burrow now I guess. When I got home, he was on his way to pick up Luna and head towards the Burrow. I think Molly's throwing their monthly family dinner where everyone should be present," he answered.

"Shouldn't we be there as well?"

"Yeah, but I told Molly I have something planned tonight for my girl so she let me, us, be excused," he grinned.

She slapped him at the arm, playfully and said, "You prat!"

"What? It was a special night, and you did promise me this morning that we'll continue what we we're doing a while ago," he said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed and let Harry pull her to her feet and through his bedroom, which still was adorned for their date, into her room and closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_(A/N: Sorry if this took so long. But hey – here it is, finally. :) My kisses and love for this chapter goes to my wonderful beta, Lady Starlight!)_**


	17. The Bigger Surprise

**Chapter 17 – The Bigger Surprise**

The following morning Hermione was in for a bigger surprise. As if last night was not enough. When she arrived at the office, a bit late because of – well, last night – she was greeted by almost everyone in their department oddly. Everyone was saying "Congratulations" with big grins, "When is it gonna be?" with wriggles of eyebrows and "Can I see it?" with curious smiles at her. She doesn't know how to react but she said "Thank you" anyhow so as not to be rude.

When she reached her office, Jane was practically jumping and squealing with anticipation.

"What is with everyone? And what is it with you?" she asked her secretary, eyebrows rising before sauntering in her office. She then stepped out of her outer robes, folded them neatly and placed it on top of her corner table.

"Oh, Ms. Granger!" gushed Jane, following Hermione in her office. "I am so very happy for you! Oh, congratulations! I knew you guys will be and now, you are! Finally!" she squealed and ran over to Hermione to hug her.

Hermione stood there stunned at Jane's sudden actions. _What the bloody hell!_

"Jane, Jane, wait," said Hermione, prying Jane's arms around her neck. "What is this all about? This – this gushing and – and squealing and hugging. What are all these? Have people gone mad in this office?"

Jane stood there with a peculiar expression on her face. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione and after a while asked incredulously, "You really do not know? You? Of all people?"

Hermione shook her head and knitted her brows. Jane frowned and then a smile lit up her face. "Wait here," she said as she ran outside Hermione's office to her cubicle. She went back after a couple of seconds clutching that morning's _Daily Prophet. _"Here," she shoved the paper practically at Hermione's face showing her the front page.

Hermione looked over at Jane incredulously. "And…? This is…?" she asked, holding the paper in her hands.

"Go on, Ms. Granger! Read it!" squealed Jane excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and held up the paper in front of her. Normally, she would have read the paper that morning at home but due to several circumstances – well, she wasn't able to. "Harry Potter proposes to the girl of his dreams…" she read aloud. Then her eyes grew suddenly large and she gasped. There on the front page was a picture of Harry and her on Harry's balcony with Harry kneeling down in front of her, proposing. Articles were written about it on pages 3, 7 and 10.

"Don't people get privacy in this world any longer?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. With that, she slammed the paper on her desk and stormed out of her office.

"But Ms. Granger –"

Fuming, Hermione ignored Jane and her pleadings as she walked purposely towards the lifts to go to the Auror Department.

When she got to Harry, he grinned widely at Hermione, apparently happy because of something. "'Mione! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this lovely visit, love?"

Hermione glared at Harry and he knew at that instant that Hermione was not in the mood. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"Did you read the front page of _The Prophet _this morning, Harry?" she asked. "Did you!"

Harry smiled knowingly but quickly replaced it with a baffled look. "No. Why? What's in it, love?"

Hermione threw her arms above her head in a frustrated manner turned around, started to walk around in circles and replied, "Ugh! We can't have any privacy anymore! Do you know what's in the front page this morning? Do you!" When Harry shook his head, she continued, "WE are on the front page. What happened last night between us was on the front page! Can you believe that!"

She paced back and forth while ranting, "And we even have articles written about that on pages 3, 7 and 10! If I remember correctly. Someone was spying on us. And if it's that damn Rita Skeeter once more, I'll make sure she never sees the light of the day any longer!"

She stopped just right in front of Harry and continued, "I can't believe people would go to such extent as to do that! We all know that you're The-Wizard-Who-Saved-The-World but come on! They don't have to budge into something as private and special as that! And do you know wha – hmmmppphhh…"

Hermione never got to finish what it was she was saying for Harry kissed her right at that moment. Just as she was starting to melt into jelly, Harry stopped and pulled away gently. "Sshhh…. I know. I know everything that you're saying." Then he grinned, noticing that they are getting several looks from his co-Aurors in the office.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes at what Harry said. Then slowly, it dawned on her what it implied. She pulled away abruptly from him and screeched, "What do you mean, you know! Harry James Potter! What do you mean by you know everything! And you just told me a while ago that you don't know a – hmmmppphhh…"

For the second time around, Harry stopped her ramblings by kissing her suddenly. But Hermione was not to be fooled once again. She pulled away abruptly again and bellowed, "HARRY! KEEP  
DOING THAT AND I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT, ANYWAY! YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY BY DOIN – hmmmmppphhhh…"

And Harry just kissed her again, this time, holding her at the nape of her neck so she wouldn't be able to pull away hastily. People around them were cheering and calling out catcalls but they were unheard by the couple.

Harry kissed her with much fervor that Hermione forgot what it was she was ranting about. She kissed him back and immediately indulged in the feel of Harry's arms around her and his lips and tongue slowly caressing hers sensually, seductively.

After a little while, Harry pulled away and smiled at Hermione, her eyes still closed. When she opened her eyes, she told him, "If you were not such a good kisser, you're probably dead by now, do you know that? You are such an arse."

Harry grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "I know. But you love me anyway. And I love cutting you off when you're rambling. You look so cute that way."

Hermione smiled in response as well and punched him lightly on the arm but frowned after realizing something, "When you said that you knew everything I was ranting about a while ago about _The Prophet_, what did you mean by that?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and explained, "I had a hidden camera by the balcony. It was charmed to take a picture of us once I knelt down in front you. Now don't get mad at me, ok? I did that because I want the whole world to know about you being the most special person in my life." He stroked Hermione's head. "I want people to share my happiness in finding you, loving you." He lifted Hermione's chin towards him and stared into her eyes. "I had that picture owled to _The Prophet _last night once it was taken with an attached answered interview coming from me. They promised me that it would come out this morning because I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you surprised me all right, Mr. Potter," interrupted Hermione.

Harry chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Right you are, Mrs. Potter. Future Mrs. Potter," he corrected himself. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and whispered, "I love you, too."

Then suddenly, the door of the Auror Department opened, revealing Ron in his Quidditch practice robes. "There you two are!" he cried then strode towards them. "I went to Hermione's office first but your secretary told me you went out. I figured I'd go see Harry instead and congratulate him first before you. And now here you two are!"

Ron walked closer towards his two engaged best friends locked in an embrace and hugged them both. "I'm so glad for both of you." He pulled away and wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Ron! Stop that!" said Hermione, laughing at her other best friend's antics.

Ron grinned and turned to Harry. "So you did this last night?" he said while holding up Hermione's left hand, showing her ring. "Wow, Harry. This is totally smashing. No wonder you guys weren't at the monthly family dinner. Mum was smiling knowingly all night and I was pestering her to tell me what it was. This was it?"

"Yeah, Ron," said Harry, smilingly, his arms still around Hermione. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Merlin, it's about time, you know! The moment I saw the front page this morning, I hurriedly told coach to let me off for a few minutes. I needed to find you guys! At first, I was ticked because why didn't I, of all people, know all of these but heck – you guys are my best friends anyway so why bother! And I hope to have something out of this, you know," said Ron, grinning widely at his engaged best friends.

Hermione unwrapped herself from Harry, walked towards Ron and held his hands. "Ron, it would mean a lot to me, to us, if you – well, you know…"

"Be the best man at your wedding and not to mention the godfather of your first child? 'Mione, do you still need to ask that? I'd say yes even if you haven't asked yet! That's how much I love you guys," replied Ron.

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around Ron, squealing. "We'll still be a trio after this, right?" asked Hermione.

Harry walked towards his fiancée and his best man to-be, clapped Ron on the back and said, "Of course. We always were, we always are and we always will be."

"Right," replied Ron, kissing the top of Hermione's head. Hermione removed her arms around Ron and stepped back to Harry.

"Now, Ron. Since we're into the topic of weddings and engagements, might I ask when are you planning to do the same to Luna?" asked Harry, grinning mischievously.

Ron grinned in response, wriggled his eyebrows and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, is that so ickle Ronniekins?" teased Hermione. "You better let me on it because goodness knows what kind of ring you are planning to get her. Anyway, I'll leave you two boys for now. I have a lot of work to do today. I'll see you guys tonight!" With that, she kissed Harry briefly, started to walk out of the department but stopped once at the doorway, remembering something. "Oh, Ron? Would you be coming home tonight? I rarely see you at home nowadays. Seems like you might as well shack up with Luna seeing as you're always there anyway."

Harry slung his arms over Ron's shoulder and replied on his behalf, "Oh, he'll be there all right, Hermione. I'm sure of it."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at both of them, said goodbye and sashayed out of the room.

"You're sure of it?" asked Ron once Hermione was out of earshot.

"Yep. Since I'm throwing an engagement party tonight with everyone we know and my best man to-be should be there."

"You are!" said Ron, his eyes widening in surprise and glee.

"Sure. So you better be there and you better keep mum about it when Hermione's around. It's a surprise for her," said Harry.

"As if Hermione hasn't got a lot of surprises lately for the past days."

"I'll see you tonight, Ron," said Harry, winking at his best mate as he walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N: My lovely thanks to my lovely beta as always – Lady Starlight. Thanks for making me laugh as well with your comments. Hehehe. And to my readers, you guys rock! Sorry for not putting this out sooner than you expected. I'm so so sad to say that there are a couple of chapters left before this story finally reaches its end. Hope you stick with me still for the next stories that I write! Mwah to all of you!)**_


	18. The Biggest Surprise

**Chapter 18 – The Biggest Surprise**

Hermione went home tired but fulfilled for the day to a very dark house. It was only 7:30PM. _And Ron and Harry told me that they would be here. Where are those two, anyway?_

When she stepped inside, she fumbled for the light switch for a few seconds and found it malfunctioning. "What the hell?" she said to herself while groping for her wand in her bag. "_Lumos,_" she muttered under her breath when she found her wand, walking towards the kitchen in the dark. There she tried on the kitchen lights but they were also not working. "Ugh! What is it with this house!" she called out to no one in particular. A bit fuming already, she walked back towards the living room once more and sat down on the couch.

Upon sitting, she then only noticed a piece of parchment lying on the coffee table in front of her. Curious, she picked it up and read it in the dark a bit apprehensively.

'_Mione,_

_We're out for a while. But you'll soon be following us anyway, right about…. NOW!_

At that instant, she felt the familiar pull at the back of her navel and was instantly transported somewhere.

When the spinning stopped, she found herself at a very nice suite-looking room, obviously at a hotel. When she finally gathered her bearings, she saw a fancy red velvet cocktail dress with matching high-heeled stilettos, complete with a bag and accessories on top of the bed. On the dresser beside the bed, there was some make up, obviously complementing the dress.

She looked around for a little while and saw that the suite looked quite familiar. Then her eyes widened at the realization that she was once again at the very suite at The Riche Magie Hotel where she met with Draco Malfoy.

_Draco. _She thought and stiffened when she realized that this might be a trap, considering what had happened between them the last time they met and this morning's front page news at _The Daily Prophet._

She instantly looked inside her robes and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her wand inside. She immediately thought of the note that she found at home and the situation she was placed in right now. She became filled with dread at the realization that Harry and Ron might be in danger. Quickly, she started for the door but found it locked. She tried several spells from the easiest to the most complicated ones only to find that none of them worked

She looked around the room once more in obvious frustration and realized that there was a small note on top of the dress on the bed. Gingerly, she picked it up and read the following words:

_Wear the ensemble, fix yourself up and you'll be out here in no time._

The note was unsigned and Hermione, having no choice but huffing a little and scowling, wore the dress and fixed herself the way Ginny taught her to.

Once she was done, she walked towards the door once more. When she touched the doorknob, the door opened straight away. Hermione was impressed with the complicated magic performed despite the situation she was in.

Remembering where she was, she immediately went to the hotel lobby to exit the hotel but was blocked by the hotel's concierge, the very same that led her towards Draco's private suites.

"Is the mademoiselle lost?" he asked politely. Hermione smiled while fingering her wand inside her bag, shook her head and asked if she could already step outside since she has no business there that night. The concierge smiled in return and said, "I think that the mademoiselle is mistaken." And with that, the concierge stuffed in her hand an invitation to a party and was once again transported, this time at one of the main ballrooms of the hotel.

At the moment she arrived, a group of people shouted, "Congratulations!" Hermione was shocked and beyond surprised. Then she saw Harry, once again in his formal suit with a red tie to match her red cocktail dress, walking towards her with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, love. I see that the velvet dress I picked was exactly your size. You look stunning," he greeted her before sweeping her up in a heart-stopping, mind-numbing kiss to the appreciation of the audience. When he finally released her, Hermione was beyond words. She blinked, not believing and trying to drink everything in that had happened in like 5 minutes for her since she left the house that night.

"What time is it?" she asked. Harry laughed and placed his hand at the small of her back. He then led her towards the whole ballroom.

"You are here at your engagement party and the first thing you ask me is what time is it?" he chuckled.

Hermione looked up at Harry and asked incredulously, "My engagement party?"

Harry laughed once more and replied, "Yes, 'Mione. Yours and mine. As for your question earlier, it's already close to 8PM."

"Oh," she said, not really finding her voice yet. She kept on following Harry around, smiling at everyone rather robotically at first when it finally dawned on her what Harry just did for her that evening. She turned around to face Harry, yanked him off from his conversation with the Patil twins, mumbled a quick apology and heralded him off towards the balconies at the far end of the ballroom.

Once in the privacy of the balconies, Hermione pulled Harry in her arms and kissed him long and hard, to the surprise and delight of Harry. When they finally pulled apart, Harry asked a little breathless, "And pray tell me, milady. What is that kiss for?"

"For loving me in every single way imaginable," replied Hermione, smiling up at Harry. "Thank you for last night, tonight and the next days and nights that we'll have together. Thank you for an eternity I'll spend with you," she finished, wrapping her arms around Harry.

Words weren't needed between the two of them as they basked in the love of each other. They finally pulled apart when Ron came ambling towards the balconies and told them that everyone was looking for them and were already wondering where they took off to.

"We thought you were already upstairs in one of the suites doing…" Ron didn't finish his sentence but wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively which earned him a playful up-smack in the head from Hermione while Harry just laughed.

Together, the Trio walked out of the balconies, towards the main ballroom and suddenly came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy and his fiancée.

Draco stopped upon seeing the Trio and smirked. Ron stiffened at the sight of Draco, mumbled "Malfoy" with a nod of the head and whispered towards Harry and Hermione that he was off to find Luna in the crowd.

"Potter," drawled Draco, his eyes following Ron for a while then going over Harry, finally stopping on Hermione. "Where is Weasley suddenly off to?"

"Malfoy," replied Harry, while wrapping his arms around Hermione protectively. "Ron is off to find Luna Lovegood, his soon-to-be fiancée. By the way, thank you for your offer to have my party here at your hotel."

Hermione stood and looked haughtily at Draco although questioning the sudden "friendliness" between the two men. _And Draco Malfoy? Offering to host our engagement at his hotel? What has the world gotten into?_

"It was no problem, Potter. When I read this morning of your engagement," he paused and looked meaningfully at Hermione. "I was pretty sure that you will have to celebrate that. You being The-Wizard-Who-Save-The-World, and where else can you celebrate it but at the best Wizarding hotel in Britain? So I immediately owled you to offer my services." He bowed a bit to show some sort of respect which Harry returned. "I hope you find everything to your satisfaction," continued Draco.

"Yes, everything is just right. Thank you again," said Harry, extending his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco shook his hand briefly and nodded. "Congratulations, by the way," he added, extending his hand towards Hermione's. Hermione reluctantly held out her hand which Draco took in his then gently pulled it to his lips murmuring, "To both of you."

Hermione tensed at the sudden sensation of Draco's lips on her hands. She resisted the urge to pull away abruptly but nonetheless politely said, "Malfoy. Thank you for everything."

Draco looked at her straight and while releasing her hand said, "It's Draco." Harry visibly tensed beside Hermione but said nothing. "Oh, by the way," he said when Harry and Hermione almost turned to go. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée. Nicolette, this is Harry Potter and his fiancée, Hermione Granger. Nicolette Lestrange."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand when she extended it and said, "My pleasure to meet you." Hermione shook Nicolette's hand and simply smiled.

"Charmed," replied Nicolette. "I hope everything is satisfactory," she added referring to the ballroom and the party.

"Oh, it is. Thank you," said Hermione.

"Well, we're off then. We need to greet a few more guests who just arrived," said Harry, holding Hermione's back, steering her away from the future Malfoys.

"Potter," said Draco and Harry and Hermione turned around to look at him. "Take good care of her." And with that, he sauntered off with his fiancée taking a couple of champagne flutes for him and Nicolette from a passing waiter.

Hermione shivered and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I was right, you know," he murmured near Hermione's ear. Hermione almost jumped at the contact and with slightly knitted brows, turned to face Harry. "He fancied you. Still fancies you, actually if the looks he was giving you a while ago were any indication," he chuckled when Hermione frowned and pouted.

"He's set to get married now, you know."

"Oh, I know that. And so are we. Though I don't think that's reason enough for him to stop fancying you," he kissed her briefly and smiled lovingly. "But you're mine now and that's all that matters. I vowed that no one would ever take you away from me. Not even that annoying ferret," he finished though the nickname earned him a glare.

"Before I forget, how did you and that _annoying ferret_, as you put it, finally put your differences aside? Last time I remember, your last encounter almost brought you hexing each other into the next millennia," asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "He saw our engagement announcement this morning and owled me at work. We met during lunch time and he made arrangements after that for this party. He was even kind enough to deliver invitations to all of our friends and family. I only thought of inviting a few people over at our house to surprise you but this turned out to be grander than what I thought of."

Hermione smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Thank you," she murmured.

"It was nothing. Beside, I told you – Malfoy really does fancies you and so all of these are just a piece of cake to him." Harry laughed when he saw Hermione scowl once more at his comment.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't stop those silly comments of yours –"

"Well, come on," he said, cutting off Hermione. He then pulled her towards the front where a stage was set up and a small orchestra was playing soft classical music.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione but Harry just grinned at her in reply.

When they finally reached the stage, Harry muttered a quiet _Sonorus, _his hand on his throat. He grinned at the obvious amusement in Hermione's eyes while distinctly hearing a muttered, "Wandless magic. Wish I could do that." Then he spoke and said loud and clear, "Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Every single guest on the dance floor, the cocktail tables all around and the buffet table turned to face them, smiles evident on their faces.

"Thank you all for coming to this party," he started. "I hope all of you are enjoying your stay so far. I know this is quite short notice but I appreciate everyone being here tonight."

He then gestured for Hermione to step forward. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, my wife-to-be and the love of my life, Hermione Jane Granger."

"As if we don't know who she is Harry!" someone hollered from the back who turned out to be one of the Weasley twins. Most of the guests laughed. Even Harry chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Who wouldn't know her when she was with me during the final battle, the battle at the Department of Mysteries, my quest in finding Voldemort? Not to mention, she was my homework planner back during Hogwarts days, my constant disciplinarian, my constant nagger although she stuck with me – and Ron also – when we were outside during curfew hours during Merlin knows what – Ow!"

"Cut it out, Harry," whispered Hermione as she elbowed him in the ribs. Everyone laughed once more at that gesture with a "Hear! Hear!" from Ron, in which Hermione threw him a glare.

Harry coughed, cleared his throat and continued. "Seriously though folks, without Hermione – I am not going to stand here before you confessing my undying love for her. Without her, I wouldn't be able to cast that final spell that defeated Tom Riddle. We would all be living in hell right now, had it not been for our little bookworm here – ("Hey!" reacted Hermione, making several people chuckle.) – who researched night and day for that single spell that would be the end of him. And of course, my other best friend Ron, helped too. Thanks mate!" he said, waving at the back towards Ron. Ron simply raised his flute of champagne in acknowledgement, knowing that this was his best friends' night.

"I love this woman standing beside me now," continued Harry, bringing his left arm around Hermione. "Though it took some time for me to realize what it was I was feeling for her. Took years even! But I'm really glad we still ended up together."

"And about time, too!" one of the Weasley twins, Fred or George, Harry couldn't be so sure hollered once more. More laughter from the audience followed.

"Yeah, yeah – I know that now, finally. I love everything there is about her. She is my best friend, my lover, my everything. And because of that – I am really so thrilled to be with her throughout the rest of my life." Then he faced Hermione and ended his speech with a big kiss for her, to much appreciation of the audience

Then everyone started to chant, "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" Harry placed his hand over his throat and muttered, "_Quietus_" then whispered, "I think they want you to speak, love."

Hermione smiled shyly and did the same as Harry to her voice. She then gestured a hand and everyone quieted down. "Wow, that was quite some kiss, don't you think so?" she started and once again, everyone laughed.

"Well, what is there to say? Except to say that, I'm extremely happy tonight. And I can't wait to spend eternity as Mrs. Hermione Potter. I love this man right beside me more than words can express. And I think we all know that it took quite some time for me to realize that. But at least – here we are – set to be together forever."

"Hear! Hear!" everyone raised their glasses to her and Harry and applauded.

Harry and Hermione went down the stage and the party continued on. They were greeted by Hermione's parents to the astonishment of Hermione.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" said Hermione unbelievingly.

"Of course, we are sweetheart," Mrs. Granger said, greeting Hermione with a tight hug.

"Wouldn't want to miss the engagement of our only daughter, you know," added Mr. Granger, kissing his daughter's cheek and shaking Harry's hand.

"But how – I mean – I didn't tell you – and well…" Hermione stammered.

"Your fiancé here wrote to us before the night that he proposed to you. Your mom here invited him over for an afternoon tea and he told us all of his plans."

"And he was downright charming too, wasn't he, Richard?" added Mrs. Granger, which made Harry blushing furiously. Hermione giggled upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I'm glad he's the one who will take care of you for the rest of your life, honey," Mr. Granger told Hermione. "He's all I ever wished for a son-in-law."

"Really now, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you know how much I love your daughter," said Harry, with a hesitant grin to his soon-to-be parents-in-law.

"Told you he was charming. And don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You make us sound like we are so old already. It's Emma and Richard, dear," smiled Mrs. Granger.

Harry grinned all the more then walked over towards Mrs. Granger and hugged her to the surprise of Hermione's mother. "Thank you, Emma," he said softly. He pulled away and shook Mr. Granger's hand, excused himself and Hermione and was thankful to Mr. Weasley who engaged the Grangers in a conversation after they left.

"You didn't tell me you already told my parents about our engagement," said Hermione quietly when they were out of earshot of her parents. "I was only planning to tell them tomorrow and you already beat me to it!"

Harry chuckled. "Of course, I want to make a good expression to my soon-to-be parents-in-law. So I took the liberty of informing them and proposing to them first and asking for their blessing."

"And what if I didn't say 'yes' when you proposed?" asked Hermione mischievously.

"You wouldn't. You love me too much to say 'no' to me," replied Harry while kissing her chastely.

Harry laughed silently while hearing Hermione mutter under her breath phrases that sounded like "so full of himself."

The couple joked around happily for a few more moments before they came face-to-face with Angela, Harry's co-Auror at the Ministry.

Hermione tensed when she saw Angela approaching them. Harry noticing the sudden change in Hermione quickly looked where she was looking and it dawned on him why. To assure her, Harry placed his hand at the small of Hermione's back.

"Hey, Angela," greeted Harry, smiling politely.

"Hey," replied Angela, looking at the happy couple. She then extended her hand towards Harry and Harry shook it. "Congratulations." Then she did something that left Hermione speechless. She leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Be happy, all right? I could see that you are perfectly made for each other."

Harry, stunned as well at what Angela did, simply nodded. Hermione, on the other hand, stared at Angela then slowly smiled and said, "Thank you. And yes, I'll be happy. I already am."

Angela smiled at the couple then said "Good," before turning and walking away.

"Well, that was quite unexpected," commented Hermione, blinking for a few moments.

"Yes, quite," agreed Harry, watching Angela mingling with their other guests and started to laugh at one of Neville's jokes as she approached him.

"You know, they could make a lovely couple," observed Hermione as she watched Angela and Neville interact.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Now that you mentioned it, yes – they look pretty good together. You've given me an idea, love." Hermione grinned at Harry in response.

"'Mione!"

The couple turned and saw Ginny walking up to meet them, Dean close at her heels. When she reached them, she hugged Hermione while squealing, "Oh my god! Oh my god! We did it! You're finally engaged!" while the men laughed and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"How are you doing, mate?" asked Dean, extending his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took his hand and clapped him in the back amicably. "Great. Simply perfect."

"Yeah, I could see that," he replied then grinned.

"So, how about you and Gin? When are we going to hear wedding bells? Is it any sooner?"

Dean grinned all the more and replied, "Well, you'll here from us soon, when I send you our invitation." Then he wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

Harry laughed along with Dean. "Wouldn't miss it for anything, mate!"

"Oh, Hermione! I am really really soooooo happy for you!" gushed Ginny, after releasing Hermione from her traditional Weasley hug which she inherited from Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, Gin. But you don't have to strangle me like that without any preamble," said Hermione, touching her neck where Ginny clutched at her.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "But still, you guys are together now and that's all that matters."

Hermione grinned as well. "Yeah, and some of my thanks go to you, of course. Well, not some. The first thanks since you were the one who helped me so that I'll get noticed by Mr. Dense here," she said, inclining her head towards Harry.

"Hey! I heard that! And I'm not dense! Well – not really…" said Harry, to the guffaws of those around him.

"Yeah right, Harry. And you wouldn't even notice it if Ron danced around naked in front of you yelling 'I am not a great prat! I am not a great prat!'" said Ginny, grinning.

"Eww, Gin. Mental picture, you know," joked Harry, covering his eyes and shaking his head.

Everyone around them was laughing when Ron and Luna approached the group.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ron.

And the laughter continued on when they all realized who spoke. "I'm so sorry, mate," choked Harry in between laughs. "We just realized that your sister here has a knack for making us all crack up!"

"And that's saying something!" said Fred, approaching the group as well with George.

"Which is why she is a bonafide Weasley!" chimed in George.

"To our sister!" both the twins raised their glasses of champagne inclining their heads towards Ginny.

"Cheers!" everyone echoed.

"Oh, stop it you two," Ginny reprimanded, turning pink but grinning nonetheless.

Everyone was having a great time chatting and mingling around. No one noticed when the celebrated couple disappeared towards one of the more private balconies of the main ballroom.

Once secluded, Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest, savoring the moment.

"I am so happy," whispered Hermione. Harry kissed the top of her head in response. Hermione looked up and kissed Harry briefly on the lips. "Thank you. For forever."

Harry smiled and held her tightly against him. "Thank you, too. For everything and for forever as well."

Hermione smiled back and turned so that Harry was at her back while they both looked over the balcony. Harry resumed holding Hermione against him.

"You know what, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I just noticed, for the last weeks we've spent together, you seem to know how to kiss all my troubles away," said Hermione, remembering the times when Harry just kissed her to her heart's content when she is either stressed or in trouble, especially that particular day with Draco.

Harry chuckled softly. "I'm just so good at that, am I?"

"Uh-huh," agreed Hermione. "But then you still have this saving-people-thing which is also one of the things I noticed."

"And because of this saving-people-thing I have, I get to kiss you all the time, am I right?" asked Harry, tightening his hold on Hermione.

Hermione giggled lightly and leaning back towards Harry, said, "True, which is why I'm not really complaining."

"Good."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Yeah and that'll be forever."

"Promise?"

"'Mione, I just proposed to you! What do you think that means?"

"Oh, right."

"To forever…"

"To forever…"

----------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N: Before anything else, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! So sorry this took so long. I know it's no excuse but the Christmas season really got to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Yep, this is the last. Till next story then! Thanks for sticking it up with this story. Cheers to everyone who read and reviewed! And my love and kisses to my wonderful beta – Lady Starlight. Mwah!)**_


End file.
